Generator Rex Generation Next: How I Spent My Summer Vacation
by YellowAngela
Summary: Before Kenji goes off to college, his parents decide to have one last family vacation... with everyone. Will it be as bad as Kenji thinks or will it be worse? What could possibly go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

**So I wanted to write a new Generation Next series because I thought I ran out of ideas for the other one. (But I think I may have a few more ideas… inspired by real life occurrences.) This one originally was going to be a one shot in the original series but then ballooned into this. So I decided to make it its own series.**

**To Justin: thank you for reading the story. I think at one point we were all like Rafael. Parental guidance, life experience, and temperament are the things that shape us and makes us who we are. With Rex and Circe as parents, I'm sure Rafael will turn out fine... Or he'll end up in therapy. Hey, psychologists have to work too.  
>On with the story…<br>I don't own any of the characters. I don't even claim my OC's.**

Kenji looked at his parents.

"So this is my punishment?" He asked dolefully.

"Kenji, spending time with your family isn't a punishment." His mother said firmly.

"Says you," he muttered under his breath.

"Kenji, no mumbling!" His father snapped.

"Yes, sir." Kenji immediately straightened up. His father had that affect on him… on most people really.

"Kenji, " His mother softened her tone, "you'll be going away for college at the end of the summer. I just want us to spend time together before…" Kenji was afraid of this. His mother was getting all choked up. He could see her fighting back the tears. There was one thing neither he nor his father could stand and it was tears from mom.

"Okay, okay mom. This'll be the best family vacation ever." Kenji barely got the words out with a straight face.

"Thank you, Kenji. It _will _be a great vacation especially since Uncle Rex, Aunt Circe, Aunt Beverly, and Uncle Caesar will be joining us." His mom smiled.

This was new and somewhat unwelcomed. "What! With their kids too?" His eyes widened in horror. He shot a look at his father. Mom must be joking.

"This will be a _whole_ family vacation." His father answered. Six's face was unreadable as usual. But Kenji could detect a hint of annoyance in his flat tone. "Better start packing." His father added.

Kenji trudged up the stairs slowly. When he reached the top, he was met by his sisters. Jade grinned mischievously. "A _whole_ family vacation for a _whole_ month in Hawaii."

"Shut up." Kenji glared at her. "You'll be stuck too."

"I had nothing to do this summer," she shrugged, "but now you can't be with _Hailey_ like you planned.

"Jade, don't be a pest." Her sister said. She turned to Kenji. "Look at it this way, this is probably the last time you have to put up with us. Then you're off to college and onto your own life."

"Whoopie." He brushed past his sisters and went into his room. He had phone calls to make.

0o0

Kenji knew his dad hated airports. Always had. They had all these rules like no knives, swords, or other sharp pointy objects. That's why he had his own jump jet. But mom had nixed his idea of meeting them there. She had insisted that they travel as a family. So here was his dad, partially naked with the security agent asking him to take off his shoes. Kenji tensed.  
>"Why?" Six asked tersely.<br>"Sir, it's standard procedure. Please take off your shoes and shades."  
>Kenji could see that his dad was about to say something but mom's pleading eyes stopped him.<br>He reluctantly took off his shoes but kept on the shades. The agent glared at him.

"It's for medical reasons." Mom interjected before the security agent could say anything. The agent looked skeptically at his dad but let it go.

The security agent passed a baton over his body and placed it a little higher between his legs than Kenji knew his dad would be comfortable with. His dad, however, didn't flinch; he merely scowled at the man. Apparently, the security agent did not know who he was dealing with or he would be wetting his pants.  
>"You may go," the bored man said.<p>

Dad did not answer but stalked off to get his shoes.  
>He was already in a foul mood when they reached their gate. Kenji and his sisters were wise enough to give their father some room. Unfortunately, Uncle Rex was not as smart. Kenji watched the interchange between the adults.<br>"Hey Six, lightened up we're going on vacation. You should be happy." Uncle Rex draped an arm behind his dad's chair.

"Rex, I don't do happy." His dad practically growled.

"This'll be fun. Sun, sand, beautiful women." Uncle Rex waggled his eye brows at Aunt Circe who laughed and hit him playfully on the shoulder. Kenji tried not to gag.

Dad's expression didn't change.

"Come on loosen up. You're not going to wear your suit on the beach are you?" Uncle Rex was teasing.

"Actually, I am."

"You're kidding me? Why on earth would you…" Uncle Rex looked at his mom. "Are you going to let him wear a suit on the beach?"

Mom looked at Uncle Rex wearily, "Rex, Six is a grown man. He can wear whatever he wants."

Jasmine groaned and in soft tones she thought her father couldn't hear, "Great, we're going to look like dorks with dad around in a suit."

"Hey, I'm not planning on spending any time with you guys." Kenji whispered back. "I'm going to check out the night life."

"You think mom and dad will let you go out on your own? I'm sure it'll cramp your style if you show up with mom or dad." Jade snickered at him.

"Who says I'm going with them? I'll go with Uncle Rex." Kenji said.

"You think Aunt Circe will let him go out by himself?" Jade scoffed.

"Hey, either one would be better than mom or dad or… Uncle Caesar." At his name everyone in the group shuddered. Speaking of the devil, Kenji hadn't seen him since airport security. He looked around and saw Aunt Beverly bouncing Angel on her lap. Kenji wasn't sure what they were feeding him but he looked like the Michelin man with all the rolls of baby fat on him. He looked again, still no Uncle Caesar. Did he really care? Not really, he wasn't sure what Aunt Beverly ever saw in the highly distracted, crazy mad scientist.

Suddenly, there was a commotion further down the hallway.

"Uh oh, I wonder what's going on?" His mom said as several security personnel rushed by.

His dad glanced over than did a double take. He pinched the bridge of his nose before getting up and joining the growing crowd.

A few minutes later he was dragging back Uncle Caesar by the arm.

"What happened?" Aunt Beverly looked at her disheveled husband.

"Well, I was trying to explain to the _gentleman_ behind the counter that shaved ice is not crushed and he needs to change his sign to snow cones instead."

"Are you serious, bro?" Uncle Rex looked incredulously at his brother.

"It's false advertising." Uncle Caesar insisted.

"It's not important enough to nearly get yourself kicked out of the airport." His dad growled.

"Honey, please don't make a fuss." Aunt Beverly told her husband.

"Fine," Uncle Caesar conceded, "but I'm going to write a strongly worded letter to the manager of that concession stand."

"You do that." His dad answered flatly.

Finally, it was time to board the plane.

Kenji was seated with his sisters. Of course that would lead to a fight.

"I call dibs on the window seat." Jade yelled pushing past her brother.

"Hold it, "Kenji grabbed her shoulder. "I called it in the car."

"No, that was for the car not the plane." Jade protested.

"Come on guys, sit. We're blocking traffic." Jasmine pleaded as she noticed people behind her starting to get restless.

"Tell Mr. Pushy-pants to let go and we'll be fine." Jade glared at her brother.

"What are you three? I'm older; I get the window seat!" Kenji returned the glare.

"Kids!" Six barked from the back. The kids scrambled into their seats. Kenji unfortunately got the middle seat.

"Ugh, so not fair." He growled.

Jade smirked and stuck her tongue out at him. Kenji made a face.

"Knock it off!" Six commanded from where he was sitting. They immediately stopped. Kenji had no idea how his dad knew what they were doing but he chalked it up to his mystical ninja abilities. Jade looked out her window while Kenji folded his arms over his chest and slunk into his seat.

"Hey, if you want you can sit in the aisle seat." Jasmine tried to placate him.

Kenji sighed. It wouldn't be fair to Jasmine. She was always trying to mediate between the two of them and got the raw end of the deal in the name of peace.

"No, Jas. It's alright for now." Besides he had plans for revenge later on.

Kenji looked up. Uncle Rex was seated with his parents while Aunt Circe sat with her kids. Rafael was bouncing in his seat like a jumping bean. Violeta was quietly reading a book. Uncle Caesar, Aunt Beverly, and Angel took up another row

Kenji had no idea why they got Angel his own seat. He was 18 month old and could have flown free. But Uncle Caesar had sprung for a seat because he wanted Aunt Beverly to fly in comfort. Kenji shrugged internally. He didn't care how his uncle spent his money. To him the man was just weird.

"Flight attendants, please get ready for take off," came the pilot's announcement.

Kenji made sure his seat belt was on as the stewardess walked past them.

Kenji had flown before and knew the routine. He didn't bother listening to the emergency procedures.

"Where's the oxygen mask?" Kenji heard Rafael shout. Aunt Circe shushed him and quietly pointed it out.

"How come I can't see it?" He said loudly again. Aunt Circe patiently explained that it was kept hidden until they need it but hopefully they won't.

"But if it's hidden how do I know it'll come out if I need it?" Rafael continued to ask.

Kenji wondered why Aunt Circe didn't tell him to shut up. Kenji's dad would have smacked him over the head and the conversation would be over.

The plane finally started pulling out of the gate and to the runway. Kenji popped a piece of gum into his mouth to keep his ears from clogging. He closed his eyes and folded his arms over his chest.

As the plane lifted into the air, the pilot came on to let everyone know they can use their electronics. Jasmine immediately pulled out her laptop and began working on her latest project. Jade was already on her phone with headphones on playing a game. Kenji didn't feel like pulling out anything yet so he slowly dozed off… until he felt his chair jolt. Kenji waited. Another jolt, then another, then another until it was almost rhythmic. Kenji looked to see if either of his sisters noticed. They were both busy doing their own thing. His seat jerked again. He turned around and looked between the cracks of the seat. A 4-year old boy was behind him. Kenji looked at the boy's parents. They were occupied by their respective electronics and were ignoring the boy. The boy saw Kenji through the crack. He looked at Kenji and Kenji looked at him. The boy's eyes narrowed. He kicked the back of Kenji's seat harder.

It was going to be a long 7 hour flight.

**So begins the family vacation from hell… at least from the point of view of Kenji. Some feedback if you please. Anything you'd like to see happen? I have some idea going into this but things can be incorporated into. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Shana Tova. Happy Rosh Hashanah.**

**I'm sure you have better things to do than read this but Happy New Year if you are.**

**To Guest: Kenji's about 17-18, maybe on the young side. His sisters are about 14-15. They're about three years apart. But this story takes place later than Gen Next so it's possible that Kenji's 16 in that series. Glad you like it.**

**Animated-Geek-Lonely-Nerd: Glad you like it. I think I might be adding to the other series as well since an idea came to me. I just need to find time to write it since I'm trying to start some other stories as well.**

**ThisPerson1: Thank you for your comments. How did you find this story?**

**Don't own Gen Rex. Don't even really own Kenji who was created by Lina Trinch or Jade and Jasmine which was created by Doc Tinsley. Check out their fics.**

Kenji looked at the wooden structure his mother called a _house_ in front of him.

"We're staying _here_ for a month?" Kenji looked at his mother incredulously.

"Isn't it quaint?" His mother smiled moving past him to open the door. Kenji thought dilapidated was a better adjective. "I have a friend who owns this cottage. She's away in Europe right now and said we can use her place. It has 5 bedrooms and two baths. But best of all it's right on the beach."

Kenji quickly did the math. "That's not enough room for all of us."

"Sure there is. You'll share a room with Rafael."

"What?" Kenji almost yelled.

"Yeah! I get to room with Kenji!" Rafael danced around the foyer singing at the top of his lungs. "I'm rooming with Kenji! I'm rooming with Kenji!"

"No you're not. I'd rather sleep on the livingroom floor." Kenji snapped.

"Kenji, you're not sleeping on the floor when there's a perfectly good bed." His mother used that tone that allowed for no argument. And one look from his father stopped anymore protests.

"Does this mean that I'm sharing a room with Jade and Jasmine?" Violeta asked.

"Yes, sweetie." Holiday smiled.

Violeta frowned, "Are they okay with that?"

"Sure, squirt. It'll be fun." Jasmine smiled. Jade nodded in agreement.

"See Kenji, your sisters are willing to share a room with Violeta. You only have Rafael in your room." Holiday said as she put the keys on the kitchen counter. "Now let's go check out our rooms." She made her way to the stairs followed by dad with the luggage.

Kenji didn't bother saying anything. Mom wouldn't understand. The last time he shared a room with Rafael, he was kept up all night by his snoring. He also did this disgusting slurping noise with his fingers. Then in some ungodly hour in the morning Rafael had somehow made his way into Kenji's bed and woke him up by kicking him in his spleen.

"Kenji, Rafael, come look at your room." His mom called. Rafael bounded up the stairs followed by his father.

Kenji sighed and was about to go as well when Aunt Circe grabbed his arm.

"Kenji, I just want you to know that sometimes Rafael has… accidents at night." She said in low tones.

"What do you mean?" Kenji wasn't getting it.

"You know… he sometimes… doesn't wake up in time to use the potty." She explained.

Kenji's eyes widened.

"Your mom says it's perfectly normal and not to embarrass him about it. He'll figure it out eventually. So I'd appreciate it if it happens not to make a big deal about it." She told him.

"Does he have pull-ups?" Kenji's voice squeaked.

"No, he has a wet alarm but sometimes he sleeps through it." Aunt Circe looked chagrined.

"Mommy! Come look at my room!" Rafael called from the top of the stairs.

"Coming baby." Aunt Circe smiled as she walked up the stairs.

Kenji stood rooted to the spot. He was still processing what Aunt Circe told him.

"Hey, Kenji it's a bunk bed. I call the top bunk." Rafael yelled down.

Jade laughed at Kenji as she went up the stairs. Jasmine gave him a sympathetic look; then followed her sister up the stairs. Violeta also looked at Kenji but said nothing before she too went up the stairs. Kenji groaned. Can this day get any worse?

The door flung open as Caesar overladen with suitcases came stumbling into the house. He tripped over the rug in the foyer and the luggage went flying all over the place. One of the bags flew into Kenji who didn't quite have his dad's reflexes yet. It smacked him in the head. He was knocked out cold.

0o0

"Kenji? Kenji?" the voice sounded far off and echoey. Then something cold and wet hit him. He jack-knifed up sputtering and coughing.

"Oh, good you're up." Caesar said. He was sitting on his haunches holding a cup of water in his hand.

"Is he alright?" Aunt Beverly hovered over him holding the Michelin baby.

"He's fine." Caesar told her.

Kenji was not feeling fine. He tried to wipe the water from his eyes. Pain shot through his face. He sprung up and ran to the hallway mirror. It was then he realized that…

"I have a black eye!"

"Well, that happens when you get hit by the diaper bag." Caesar shrugged. "It should go away in a week or two."

"Kenji? Is everything… oh my gosh, what happened." His mom rushed over to look at his eye.

"Uncle Caesar hit me with a diaper bag." Kenji said annoyed.

"I'm sure it was an accident." His mother told him. "Come on let's put some ice on it. It doesn't look too bad. Go upstairs and lie down while I find you some ice."

Kenji trudged up to the room, then stood gawking at it.

It hardly qualified to be a room. It was more like a glorified closet. It had enough room for a bunk bed and a dresser.

"What happen to your eye?" Rafael peered over at him from the top bunk.

"Don't want to talk about it." Kenji muttered as he gingerly laid down on the bottom bunk. The bed sagged considerably. Kenji felt like he was in a cocoon.

"Here's your ice." Jade walked in and unceremoniously dropped it on his stomach.

"Oofff, hey, I'm injured here! Be nice." Kenji glared at his sister.

"It's just a black eye. You should have ducked." She scoffed.

"Oh, so it's my fault that Uncle Caesar gave me a black eye?" Kenji snapped.

"Yeah, you need more training from dad." Jade sniffed as she walked toward the door. Kenji threw a pillow at her. Jade plucked it neatly out of the air. She threw it back at him. Since he was ready, he managed to catch it. He bolted out of bed to throw it back when Rafael yelled, "Pillow fight!"

He leapt out of the top bunk with his pillow and landed on top of Kenji.

"Oww, my back." Kenji said face down with Rafael on his back. Rafael was whacking him in the head with his pillow. Jade laughed hysterically as she walked out.

He was sure his family was trying to kill him. And with him being stuck with them for a month, they could very well succeed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for your reviews. **

**Hey SDF, good to hear from you. Hope you are well. **

**X: Yeah Kenji's going to have some interesting problems to overcome.**

**Happy National Coffee Day! Did you know Hawaii is the only state in the US the produces the beans for the caffeinated beverage? I thought it would be a good day to update. **

**I don't own Generator Rex.**

Kenji was in hospital scrubs holding a scalpel. "Dr. Holiday," a faceless nurse addressed him, "this patient is fading fast. Do something."

"Wait, I'm not a doctor. That's my mom." Kenji protested.

"The patient, doctor!" The nurse was now yelling at him. Kenji noticed the noise from the heart monitor. Beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beeeeeeeep.

"You're losing him doctor!"

Kenji sat straight up and hit his head on the bunk above him. "Oww." He groaned as he rubbed the sore spot. Between the black eye and the bump he's going to look like a mess. Then he realized there was a high pitched whining sound in the room. It took him a second to realize what it was.

"Rafael! Wake up." He kicked off his bed sheets frantically. He got up and climbed the ladder. Putting a hand on Rafael he shook him vigorously.

"Hmm, what Kenji?" Rafael asked in a sleepy voice.

"Go to the bathroom!"

"Don't have to."

"But the alarm…"

"I already went." Rafael closed his eyes and went back to sleep.

It was then Kenji notice that his other hand was on something wet.

"Ewww." Kenji lifted his hand up and rushed to the bathroom.

0o0

No amount of scrubbing made him feel better. Then he had the dilemma of what to do about Rafael. Did he try to wake him up and get him cleaned off or did he leave him for his parents till morning? He tenderly touched the knot on his head and looked at his black eye. Forget this. He'll leave Rafael for his parents. He tiredly went back to the room. As he was about to climb into bed, there was a distinct lump already there.

"Rafael? What are you doing in my bed?" He asked incredulously.

"Mine is wet." He yawned turned around and started snoring.

"Oh, no,no,no. You are not sleeping here. Where am I supposed to sleep?"

Snoring answered him. Kenji face palmed. He yanked the pillow from under Rafael's head and walked downstairs. He threw the pillow on the couch and plopped down. In his exhaustion he immediately fell asleep… until the sun came streaming through the windows. Kenji groaned rolled over to face the cushions and placed the pillow over his head. He heard footsteps on the stairs. He'd recognized them anywhere. It was his dad. He was probably going for an early morning jog. The man was so disciplined he didn't even rest on vacation. Kenji tried not to get noticed but no dice.

"Kenji, why are you on the couch."

"Rafael wet his bed and then took mine while I was trying to wash his pee off my hand." Kenji croaked. Kenji had slightly lifted his head so he could see his dad.

His dad stood stock still for a moment before turning around to leave, "Fine then. Carry on."

Kenji's head fell back on the couch and he went back to sleep… until someone bounced onto his stomach.

He immediately got into a defensive position like he'd been taught. It was only Rafael.

"What do you want?" Kenji mumbled rolling over so that Rafael fell on the floor.

"Let's play!" He sprung back up.

"What time is it?" Kenji glanced at the clock in the kitchen. "Good grief, it's only 6:30. We're on vacation. Go back to sleep." Then something occurred to him. "Did you change?"

"Yup." At that Kenji relaxed.

"Oh, Kenji, I'm so sorry. Have you been down here all night?" Circe said as she came down the stairs. She pulled Rafael away.

"It's okay, Aunt Circe." Kenji pulled the pillow over his face.

"Come on, baby. Let's leave Kenji alone." Kenji agreed with her.

"But I want to play!" Rafael protested.

"We'll go outside to the beach. Maybe we can spot a sea monster." Aunt Circe said.

"Really? Sea monster? Okay!" Kenji heard Rafael and his mother leave. He sighed in relief.

0o0

A few hours later Kenji awoke to the smell of bacon and eggs. He lifted his head to see Uncle Caesar in front of the stove. There were stacks of pancakes and Kenji can see as well as smell the coffee brewing in the pot. Uncle Caesar may be a weirdo but he can cook.

"Morning, Kenji." Uncle Caesar glanced at him before returning to his eggs.

"Morning , Uncle Caesar." Kenji stretched and then grabbed his pillow. He walked up the stairs to get ready. His ever efficient mother had a bathroom schedule tacked up for all the kids to follow so that there would be no fighting. He checked the time. Jade should be getting out just about now.

Right on schedule, Jade stepped out of the steamy bathroom fully dressed.

"All yours." She grinned.

"Thanks." He muttered. He walked in with his bathroom tote. He turned on the shower and stepped in. He let the warm water wash over him. But as he scrubbed he noticed the water grow tepid. He turned the hot water knob all the way up. But the water just grew colder. By then end it was freezing. He quickly finished and jumped out. Now he knew why Jade was grinning. She'd used all the hot water.

Grumbling he got dressed and brushed his teeth. His mood improved after breakfast. His dad as well as Aunt Circe and Rafael had returned. Rafael found some sea shells but no sea monster. He was disappointed until he saw huevos rancheros.

"I was thinking that we can spend the day at the beach." Kenji's mother suggested as breakfast started winding down.

"That sounds like a great idea. " Aunt Beverly agreed.

"Oh, we can play beach volleyball." Jade's eyes light up.

"Yeah, beach volleyball!" Uncle Rex raised both arms up.

"Looks like it's settled then. Let's clean up and go." Kenji's mom picked up her plate and mug. She placed them in the sink. Everyone followed suite.

An hour later they were all at the beach. Jade, Jasmine, Uncle Rex and Aunt Circe were playing volleyball. Jade was wearing a light blue swim suit while Jasmine was wearing a matching pink one. Aunt Circe had on a purple bikini. Uncle Rex was only wearing a pair of red swim shorts.

Rafael wore shorts similar to his father but had on a white swim shirt. Violeta was wearing a purple swimsuit. They were building a sand castle.

Kenji's mom and Aunt Circe were sitting on beach chairs. Kenji's mom had on a blue bikini. Aunt Circe was wearing a yellow sundress. His mom was reading some scientific periodicals. Aunt Beverly was sleeping with Angel sprawled across her chest. Uncle Caesar was wearing a black one piece scuba outfit with 3/4 sleeves and legs. He was on a beach blanket surrounded by parts of machines. He was tightening something with a screwdriver. Kenji decided to stay far away from him. Some of those pieces looked sharp.

Kenji was in dark green shorts and a white t-shirt. He sat on some rocks overlooking his family with his legs pulled up to his chest. He sighed.

"What are you thinking about?" Kenji was startled from his thoughts. He looked down and saw his dad. Six was leaning casually against the base of the rocks. He was wearing his usual green suit.

"Nothing." Kenji lied.

"Sometimes being in a family means we have to put up with others' annoying... habits." His dad looked straight ahead. "Because the alternative is being alone."

"That doesn't sound so bad." Kenji muttered.

"No muttering!" Six snapped. Kenji automatically straightened up.

"Yes, sir." He said said crisply.

"Alone once in a while is not bad but sometimes you want someone watching your back... and even when you're at odds you know you can count on them." His dad pushed himself off the rocks. "Think about it."

Kenji watched his dad walk over to his mom. He bent over and whispered something into her ear. She smiled at him before lightly kissing him. he straightened up and walked off.

Kenji turned his attention back to the water. What did he mean? He thought back to all the times he and Jade fought. But when push came to shove she had his back just like he had hers. Jasmine was always nice to him. Rafael and Violeta were sometimes annoying but they looked up to him. Angel... well, he was too young to tell but if Kenji could get to him early... he could get him on his side. Kenji chuckled as he imagined the chubby baby with a bo staff.

Kenji happened to glance over to where Violetta and Rafael were suppose to be. He only saw Violeta. Startled he jumped off the rock and onto the sand below. He walked over to Violetta. Rafael's probably getting water but he wanted to make sure. He inherited some of his dad's paranoia.

"Hey, Violeta, "He tried to sound aloof, "so where's your brother."

"He went to look for the sea monster." Violeta answered as she patted down the side of the tower she was building.

"Sea monster? What sea monster?" Kenji frowned.

Violeta waved her hand over to some general direction of the ocean. "He said he saw a sea monster and went to go catch it."

Kenji didn't want to alarm the grown-ups yet so he quickly took a stroll down to where Violeta had been gesturing to. When he got to the edge of the water he didn't see anything. By now Kenji's mind was conjuring up all sorts of worse case scenarios.

"Hi Kenji!" The sand dune in front of him suddenly burst open.

"Auuugghh!" Kenji clutched his heart. "Would you quit doing that?"

"I was waiting for the sea monster." Rafael shook the sand from his hair. There's probably going to be sand there for weeks.

"Raffy, there are no such thing as sea monsters." Kenji said exasperated.

Suddenly, a large shadow fell over them.

"Then what's that?" Rafael pointed to the ocean.

Kenji's eyes widened as his eyes followed the thing rising from the ocean.

"Hello sea monster!" Raffy smiled and waved.

Kenji wished he was back home.


	4. Chapter 4

**So much to do and so little time. Thank you for the reviews. Hope you are still reading and enjoying.**

"Can we keep him?" Rafael asked Kenji who stood with his mouth opened wide.

Kenji pushed Rafael behind him.

"Hey, I wanna see the sea monster!" Rafael protested. " Hello!" He waved again.

The creature that was now blocking the sun raised a tentacle.

"Look out!" Kenji realized he was weaponless. He grabbed the plastic pail on the floor and threw it at the thing. He pushed Rafael in the opposite direction. "Go get your dad! I'll keep it busy!"

"Okay." Rafael skipped away.

Kenji turned back to the creature who had caught the pail with its raised tentacle. It held the pail close to its face as if it was studying it. It then put it in its mouth. Kenji got a good look at the monster. It was a giant EVO squid. Kenji had been exposed to many EVOs in his life. Uncle Rex and his family were EVOs and he'd met the EVOs on Nanite Island not to mention the ones in the Petting Zoo but this was by far the largest one he'd ever seen. He faintly wondered where it had came from.

"Where is the one they call Six?" A voice boomed from the squid.

_It talks?_ Kenji thought to himself. "Who wants to know?" Kenji answered.

"Obstinate, human! I am looking for the one they call Six or for the one called Rex. If you will not tell me then get out of my way surface dweller." One of the squid's tentacles made a low sweep. Kenji leapt up and landed neatly on the moving arm. He then ran up the tentacle towards the creature's head. When he reached the head he realized he had no idea what he was going to do. But before he could ponder too long he came face to face with humanoid creature with dark purplish skin and bright yellow eyes.

"Get off my ride!" He bellowed as one of his eel arms snapped at him.

"Dude, you are freaky looking." Kenji commented as he dodged the eels. He made a low sweep with his leg and knocked the creature down.

"You fight like the one known as Six." The creature growled.

"That's because he's my dad." Kenji got into a fighting stance.

The creature got up. "Are you now? Then my apologies. I am a friend of your father's."

"Say what?" Kenji relaxed a little. He knew his dad kept strange company but this one took the cake.

"I am looking for Six and Rex. I have need of their assistance. My name is Serge." The creature stuck out his normal hand.

Kenji wasn't sure what he should do but decided it would be impolite to not return pleasantries so he gingerly took his hand.

"Serge! Is that you?" Kenji heard Uncle Rex's voice from below. Serge as the creature seemed to be called released Kenji's hand and looked over the head of his monster.

"Rex! It's good to see you again." A tentacle appeared at the head. Serge jumped on and the tentacle lowered itself to the ground. Kenji heard talking from below.

"Hey! What about me?" Kenji muttered as he realized he was now stranded up top.

0o0

Serge was invited to lunch. Uncle Rex had to explain why Serge was still an EVO. Apparently, he thought that Serge's work was too important so he didn't cure him. Serge was grateful but it was getting harder to keep his underground world under Trash Island a secret. The desire for oil had brought drilling too close for Serge's liking. But that didn't seem to be the problem. The grown-ups shooed the kids away while they discussed something. Jade kept trying to eavesdrop but their dad had an uncanny ability to sense noisy people and sent her away each and every time. Finally, they seemed to have reached some sort of plan.

"So we are going to go with Mr. Serge to help with his problem but we'll be back by tonight." Kenji's mom was telling him. "While we're gone, you'll be in charge." Rebecca was in her and Six's room packing a few items in a satchel.

"Awww, no," groaned Jade. She was passing by and heard her mom. "Why is he in charge?"

"Because I'm the oldest." Kenji snapped.

"And the dumbest." Jade said under her breath. Kenji gave her a death glare.

"Kids, no bickering. Jade, Kenji's in charge. Don't give him any problems. In fact, you and Jasmine are to help him with Rafael, Violeta, and Angel," their mother said firmly.

"Yes, mom." Jade sighed.

Kenji smirked at her. Jade made a face back.

"Come on, now." Rebecca said in a warning tone. She had seen them from the corner of her eye.

"Sorry, mom," They chorused. Rebecca nodded and walked out.

Kenji and Jade stuck their tongues out at each other.

"Knock it off!" Six yelled from downstairs.

Immediately, Kenji and Jade straightened up. How does he always know?

0o0

The kids waved as their parents drove off in the rented minivan. Serge had left with his squid. Kenji had no idea what was going on but he had learned from an early age it was best not to know what his parents really did. He'd seen enough to know that they were in a dangerous line of work.

"Okay guys, what do you want to do now?" Kenji turned to the group.

"Watch TV!" Rafael and Violeta yelled simultaneously.

Kenji could go for that. After putting Angel down for a nap he went back downstairs to find the foursome had settled comfortably onto the couch. For the next few hours they indulged in mindless television and popcorn. When the sixth episode of Pinky Panda came on Kenji noticed that it was getting late.

"What do you guys want for dinner?" Kenji turned to the group.

"Mac and Cheese!" Rafael and Violeta quickly replied.

"Hey, it's something even you can make." Jade laughed.

"At least I can boil water unlike some girl I know." Kenji sniffed.

"I was distracted by the 10 foot python, okay. And it was just that one time."

"Sure, Miss Fire Hazard of the Month." Kenji smirked.

"Guys, please…" Jasmine pleaded with them. They stared at each other for a moment before looking away at the same time.

"I'm going to make Mac and Cheese." Kenji announced as he got up and walked over to the kitchen.

"Knock yourself out." Jade said as she settled back down into the couch.

"Why would he knock himself out?" Rafael looked at Jade.

"Because he's an idiot." Jade replied.

"Jade, language." Jasmine hissed.

"Oh relax, I'm sure they've heard idiot a million times." Jade snorted.

"Actually, mom's preferred word is nitwit." Violeta said solemnly.

"Oh, you are too cute." Jade smiled affectionately before ruffling Violeta's hair.

"Hey, shouldn't someone check on Angel?" Jasmine said suddenly remembering the baby.

"Oh yeah. It's been three hours." Jade looked at the clock. "Do babies even sleep that long?"

Kenji shrugged. "Watch the water for me I'll go see." Kenji walked up the stairs to the bedrooms. He pushed open the door to Uncle Caesar and Aunt Beverly's room. The first thought that hit him was _why was it so drafty in there_. The second was _where's the baby?_

The window was wide opened and the crib was empty. Kenji had a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach.


	5. Chapter 5

**Happy Columbus Day! Such a complicated minor holiday here in the US. When I was in elementary school (when dinosaurs roamed the Earth) we learned that Columbus discovered America and was a heroic figure. (Columbus sailed the ocean blue in 1492.) Then we find out he's not the first to discover America. Then we learned that Columbus was a despot tyrant with delusional dreams of grandeur. I'm sure the truth lies somewhere in between. Now it's a day of celebration for Italian Americans here. Anyway, whatever your view, enjoy it if you have the day off like me. Haha. **

**Thanks for your reviews theWriterUnknown, X, and Guest. **

Kenji flew down the stairs in a panic. "The baby is gone!"

"What do you mean?" Jade looked at her brother with a cocked brow.

"Which word did you not understand… the… baby… is… or gone?" Kenji asked irritably.

"Maybe you should elaborate." Jasmine interrupted before Jade could say something.

"I went up to get Angel. The window was wide opened and the baby was not in his crib!" Kenji rubbed his face. "Mom and dad are going to kill me. Then Aunt Beverly and Uncle Caesar will dance on my grave."

"I don't think Uncle Caesar dances." Violeta noted.

Kenji glanced at Violeta before deciding to ignore that. "What are we going to do?"

"What's this we? He was your responsibility." Jade asked.

"Jade, mom said we were supposed to help." Jasmine reminded her sister.

"We should call mom and dad now." Kenji sighed knowing it was the right thing to do.

"Good luck," Jade murmured, "Better you than me." She watched Kenji pull out his cell phone. "Dead man walking." She joked.

Kenji glared at her and Jasmine smacked Jade in the arm. Kenji with shaking hands pressed his dad's number. He waited. "

You've reached Six. Leave a message." Kenji frowned. He didn't leave a message instead he called his mother's number.

"I can't come to the phone right now. Please leave your name and number and I will get back to you as soon as possible." Kenji tried the rest of the adults' numbers.

Rex's answering machine was a song, "There's nobody here but us chickens…" Kenji raised an eyebrow at that one. It would have been funny except that Kenji was starting to panic now. He actually would have welcomed anyone answering the phone, even his father.

"I can't reach anyone." Kenji announced.

"That's strange. You'd think someone would pick up." Jasmine frowned.

"Maybe the sea monster ate them." Rafael piped up.

"What?" Everyone looked at Rafael.

Rafael was still watching the TV. He answered without looking up, "Yeah, I heard that there was a sea monster eating up the island where the purple man was from. That's what he needed help with."

"How did you hear?" Jade asked in surprised. She had been trying to listen in without success.

Rafael shrugged. "I sat on the stairs. They didn't notice me."

"Okay, okay. Let's think this through." Kenji began pacing the living room.

"Why don't we just look around the house?" Violeta suggested. "Maybe he climbed out the window."

The older children looked at Violeta.

"That's not a bad idea. Not the window part but we should look around." Jasmine admitted. She got up. "I'll go outside with Violeta and look at the front of the house. Kenji can go with Rafael and look at the back of the house. Jade, check the room for some clues."

Everyone split up. Kenji and Rafael walked along the path to the back of the house. He stood looking up at the open window. There was a palm tree next to it. He briefly imagined the chubby baby climbing down the tree. It was an amusing image except he was in no mood for hilarity. However, someone could have climbed up it. Kenji jumped and shimmied up the tree. He studied the bark and noticed claw marks as well as brown fur clinging to the bark. When he reached the top he looked through the window. A pillow hit him in the face. He lost his balance and nearly fell but he managed to grab a palm leaf. He looked through the window. It was Jade. She had a shocked look on her face.

"Kenji? You scared me. What are you doing there? I thought you were the kidnapper!"

"Why would the kidnapper come back to an empty room?" Kenji snapped hanging on for dear life.

"I don't know." Jade said testily. "But how was I supposed to know it was you."

"You could have looked first." Kenji felt the leaf start to break. "A little help here?"

Jade lunged out the window and grabbed his shirt just as the frond tore. His sudden weight nearly dragged her out the window but she managed to pull him in. They sat on the floor gasping from the exertion and from the fear of nearly dying.

"Well?" Jade asked.

"Well, what?" Kenji replied.

"Aren't you going to thank me for saving your life?"

"It was your fault in the first place!"

"Oh sure, blame me!"

"I am!"

"Umm guys? "Rafael called from outside.

The siblings got up and looked out the window.

"Is he supposed to be here?" Rafael pointed at someone who looked exactly like Serge lying on the ground.

Brother and sister quickly ran down the stairs and to the back of the house. They grabbed Jasmine and Violeta along the way.

"Serge, what are you doing here? Are our parents okay?" Kenji asked as he shook the prone figure.

Serge looked up groggily. He seemed incoherent. "Rex? Where's Rex? I have to warn him. "

"Warn him?" Jade frowned. "Of what?"

"Who are you?" He looked from one person to another.

"Don't you know who we are? We just had lunch with you this afternoon." Jasmine interjected.

Serge rolled over and sat up. "I was still in the ocean this afternoon. Fighting my way…" Serge stopped and panic crept onto his face. "Oh no, I'm too late."

"What are you talking about?" Kenji prompted when he went silent.

"He was here. He came already!" Serge cried. Kenji was starting to get scared.

"Dude, seriously, stop babbling and talk sense!" He tried to keep his voice in an even keel like his father but failed.

"My apologies. I…I…I'm a little distraught right now." Serge took a deep breath. "After Rex spared me and my island from the cure, I was happy to continue my work. Then a few years ago I discovered a strange outgrowth from my back."

"Is this going to be graphic?" Violeta asked. "Because Raffy will have nightmares."

"No I won't!" Rafael protested.

"No, no, nothing like that." Serge continued looking at the group. "Before I continue, who are you?"

"Our dad is Six. Their dad is Rex." Jade pointed everyone out.

"And right now we're trying to find our baby cousin who was taken from his crib." Kenji said frantically. "So if you know where he is…"

"No, sorry. I just got here." Serge said sadly.

"Continue the story, maybe we can figure out who took Angel." Jasmine shushed everyone. "Please continue."

"As I was saying, there was an outgrowth. It turned out that I was… budding." He trailed off.

"What's that?" Jade wrinkled her nose.

"He produced another copy of himself. Didn't you pay attention in biology?" Jasmine asked her twin.

"I had more important things to do." Jade shrugged.

"Yes," Serge interrupted the twin's conversation. "He became like a son to me but as the years went by he wasn't satisfied with our life on Aquania."

"A what nia?" Rafael frowned. "I can't even say it."

"Aquania, is the name of where I… we live. But he wanted more. He decided he wanted to rule the surface world." Serge said sadly.

"So what does he want with our parents?" Kenji asked pinching the bridge of his nose. This was not getting any better.

"He needed to get rid of the people that could possibly stop him. I often talked about your parents. Again a mistake that I must beg your forgiveness for." Serge looked from child to child.

"There's nothing to forgive." Jasmine said quietly. "You couldn't have known."

"Where's mommy and dad?" Rafael asked in a small voice. He looked scared.

"Don't worry, hermano. We'll get them back." Violeta said reassuringly as she put her arm around her little brother. "Aren't we, Kenji?" She looked at him with confident eyes.

Kenji at that moment did not feel any confidence. In fact, he was frightened himself. Not only was Angel missing but now their parents were in danger as well.

"How do we know you're not lying to us?" Kenji asked Serge.

"I have no proof. My son took control of all the creatures and locked me in the coral reefs. I managed to get out and swam here on my own. I can not prove any of my story but I know that Six and Rex had good hearts. If you are their offsprings then I know you will be able to discern the truth for yourselves." Serge said hopefully.

"Excuse us," Jade motioned for everyone to follow her. They left Serge as they conferred under the palm tree.

"Do you believe him?" Jade asked Kenji.

"I don't know." Kenji groaned rubbing his tired eyes.

"I believe him." Jasmine said.

"You believed there was a Santa Claus until two years ago." Kenji snapped.

"There's no Santa?" Rafael's lower lip quivered.

"No, no of course there is…" Kenji hastily backtracked. "Back to the question at hand, do we trust him?"

"Well, you can't reach mommy or dad. Can you?" Violeta asked. "I'd say he might be telling the truth."

"I think Violeta is right." Jade said.

"There's no Santa?" Rafael echoed.

"Ugh, what are we going to do? We need to find Angel first." Kenji said frustrated.

"He's right here," came a voice from behind him.

Everyone jumped and whirled around.

It was Bobo and he was holding a smiling Angel.

"Bobo? What are you doing here?" Kenji frowned but was relieved to see Angel.

"Uncle Bobo!" Rafael and Violeta yelled ecstatically running to the chimp.

"There's your answer right there, kid." Bobo grinned as he patted Rafael and Violeta on their heads as they clamored to be picked up. "This is a family vacation, aint it? And I'm family."

"Why did you take the baby? You scared us to death!" Jasmine chided him.

"Yeah, well, sorry about that. He was awake so I thought I'd take him for a swing. I was going to bring him back but we lost track of time, didn't we?" Bobo tickled Angel who giggled and tried to grab his finger.

"Why didn't you knock on the front door?" Jade asked.

"Wanted to surprise you… Surprise!" Bobo answered.

Kenji wanted to kill the chimp. He now knew how his dad felt. On the other hand, he was glad that Angel was safe.

"Okay, one problem solved. Now we need to take care of the other." Jasmine said.

"What problem?" Bobo asked not really paying attention.

"Well, it seems our parents have gone missing." Kenji explained to Bobo the quick version.

"Hmm, seems like you could use some help." Bobo began. "Hope you find someone." He turned to walk away.

"Bobo!" They all cried.

"I'm just kidding. I'll gives you rugrats some help." Bobo grinned having got them.

"Good, because I'm thinking this may get messy." Kenji said tiredly.

**Incidentally****, just wondering if anyone cares about the other story Trading Spaces. If not I'm just going to end it quick. It's hard writing two stories at the same time while working on other side projects. (I also have grades to do for the first marking period as well as lessons to plan so if no one's interested, I'll just finish it up.)**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm sure this isn't what some of you expected. When someone asked for a villain to have a child, I asked for suggestions. Since none came I went through every villain and tried to think what their child would be like. Honestly, I couldn't do it. I know Serge was not a real villain. He was just misunderstood but I thought what if his offspring was evil? And this story was born. Also sorry about the psyke out with Bobo taking Angel. I wanted Bobo in the story but couldn't figure out a way to get him in so I thought this would be an interesting way of him entering the story. I have mentioned that I have no idea what I'm doing, haven't I?**

**Thanks for the reviews SDF, X, theWriterUnknown, and KakaAnko (Always good to hear from you). **

**It keeps me going. **

**I do not own.**

"How did you get here?" Kenji asked Bobo.

"I took my own personal jet." Bobo said proudly.

"You mean you took one of Providence's jets." Jade smirked

"You say tam-ay-toe I say toe-ma-toe." Bobo answered in a sing song voice.

"Well, you didn't land the jet here and I can't imagine you walked so you must have taken something else to get here." Kenji observed.

"Oooo, so smart like yur mother." Bobo smirked. "I did take a ride here." Bobo gestured off to the other side of the house. The kids turned and looked. All their eyes widened. It was a cherry red convertible.

"Where…?" Kenji snapped his eyes to the chimp. "How?"

"Cool! Can I ride?" Rafael jumped up and down excitedly.

"No, it's a Bobo car." Bobo said as Rafael's face fell.

"No, we're all going to ride it." Kenji announced.

"Hey, it's my car. I say who rides." Bobo said annoyed.

"I'm pretty sure it's not your car. Besides how else are we going to get to our parents?" Kenji looked at the chimp.

"You don't even know where they are." Bobo protested.

"He does." Kenji pointed to Serge who was digging around on the ground with his toe.

"Serious? You're gonna trust that guy? Who is he anyway?" Bobo wrinkled his nose.

"He's an EVO that dad didn't cure because he was doing good work." Rafael piped up.

Bobo looked at Rafael. "Well, your dad's always been a little soft in the head."

"Mom says dad's head is harder than a brick wall and twice as dense." Violeta replied.

Rafael frowned. "What does that mean?"

"Don't worry, kid. You'll find out one day." Bobo patted his head.

Kenji had left and now came back with Serge in tow.

"Okay, Mr. Serge…" Kenji began.

"Just Serge will be fine…" Serge interrupted him.

"Serge, says that junior would have led our parents back to Trash Island where the _sea_ _monster_ would take care of them." Kenji tried again.

"It's not a real sea monster. He built it out of electronic parts that floated to our island." Serge corrected.

"Right, whatever. So we need to get to Trash Island which isn't too far from here." Kenji continued.

"Yes, just a few hundred kilometers north of here." Serge supplied.

"You swam all that way?" Jasmine asked shocked.

"It wasn't that bad. I rode some of the currents." Serge explained.

"It seems lucky that you'd be able to find us." Bobo added suspiciously.

"Not really. My EVO squid leaves ink trails. I merely followed it here." Serge addressed the chimp. "Who are you?"

"Yur worse nightmare if yur lyin' to these kids." Bobo growled.

"I assure you. I am being truthful." Serge shot back.

"Okay, enough. If our parents are in trouble we have no time to lose." Jade interrupted them.

"What's the plan?" Jasmine asked looking at her brother.

Kenji felt all eyes on him. He suddenly wished he wasn't the oldest or at least the most responsible in regards to Bobo.

"We need to get to the docks…" He began slowly.

0o0

They arrived at the docks in an hour, which was surprisingly fast considering they had to get ready. Angel's car seat had to be put into the back of Bobo's car. Jasmine made sure he had his diaper bag. Jade packed supplies while Kenji made calls to charter a boat to get to Trash Island. Rafael and Violeta helped pack the car. Bobo kept a suspicious eye on Serge who was impatiently waiting for the kids to get themselves ready. Then there wasn't enough room in Bobo's car but Violeta surprised everyone when she formed a bike. "Dad calls it the rex ride. I'm trying to come up with a better name." Violeta explained. So it was settled. Rafael rode with Violeta. Everyone else squeezed into Bobo's convertible which was built for six people.

Kenji walked up to the manager of the boat rentals.

"Hi, I called about getting a boat to Trash Island." Kenji said.

"Oh yeah, why on earth would you want to go there?" The man asked as he pulled out some forms.

"Oh, uh this is for school. We're studying the affects of pollution of our oceans." Kenji smoothly lied as he filled out the paperwork.

"Good for you. It's nice to see youngsters take an interest in the health of our planet." The man approved. "Oh, you said you have someone who can operate the boat?"

"Uh yeah, we do." Kenji handed the forms back.

"Well, I'm going to need his license." The man said flipping through the forms.

"Sure, I'll be right back with him." Kenji calmly walked back to the car.

"Well?" Jade asked.

"He wants to see Bobo's license." He groaned.

"What? I have my license." Bobo pulled out a card.

"This says you are Jamal Abernathy." Jasmine said reading the card. "And this is not your picture."

"When he sees that he's a monkey…" Kenji ran his hand through his hair.

"I'm a chimp and they won't see Bobo Haha." Bobo said indignantly. He touched the wristwatch on his arm. In seconds Jamal Abernathy appeared before them.

"Hey, that's cool. I want one." Violeta cried.

"Later, sweetheart. Uncle Bobo's gotta take care of business." The cocky chimp in disguise sauntered off to the hut.

A few minutes later, Bobo came back spinning the keys on his finger. "No problem. You slow pokes coming?" He walked toward the boat.

Everyone followed him on. Jasmine pushed Angel who was sitting in his stroller. Kenji and Jade grabbed the equipment. Violeta held her little brother's hand. Serge was wrapped in a sheet so that no one could see him.

When they pulled out far enough away from the dock, he threw off the sheet.

"That was most uncomfortable." He complained.

"That's why you get yourself one of these babies." Bobo said as he touched his watch to shed his disguise.

"Come on, Bobo. We need to get to Trash Island, pronto!" Kenji cut into the chitchat.

"Yeah, yeah keep your shirt on." Bobo hit the throttle and the boat sped through the waters.

The island finally came into sight after what felt like forever.

"We're here." Bobo announced as he cut back the throttle.

"Do you see mommy or dad?" Rafael asked.

Jade climbed on top of the cabin. She put her hand up to shade her eyes. She turned around in every direction. "I just see a lot of garbage." She reported.

"Great, now what?" Kenji muttered.

A sudden wave hit the boat. Jade lost her balance and toppled off the top. She landed in the water.

"Jade!" Jasmine yelled. She ran over to the side. "Kenji, I don't see her!"

Kenji came along side her and peered over. There was no sign of his sister.

He jumped into the water. "Jade!" He screamed her name before diving down. The water was too murky to see. "Jade!" He was starting to panic. "Jade, where are you?"

"I'm right here. Where are you?" A cheeky voice came from behind him.

Kenji spun around. Jade was treading water behind her. Other than the seaweed that clung to her hair she looked unscathed.

"You dolt! You scared me!" He splashed water at her. He was too relieved to be too angry.

"So now we're even." She splashed water back.

"What happened?" Kenji asked. "Why didn't you come up immediately after you fell?"

"Something grabbed my foot and pulled me down but I managed to wiggle my foot out of my boot." She held up her bootless foot to show him.

"We'd better get out of this water then." Kenji swam toward the boat.

"Don't have to tell me twice." Jade remarked following after.

Kenji reached the ladder on the side and grabbed onto it. He reached out his hand to Jade who took it. As he began pulling her up, the water began churning. Another wave hit the boat. The boat tipped dangerously. Everyone on board held onto something. Bobo grabbed Angle's stroller to steady it. Angel clapped his hands and giggled.

A dark shadow passed underneath them. The boat lurched forward then back. Then without warning a mechanical sea serpent burst out of the water. It was at least 20 feet tall. It let out a roar.

"Huh, we're gonna need a bigger boat." Bobo observed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks X, theWriterunknown, and SDF for your reviews. And yes, SDF that was a Jaws reference. I'm glad you noticed. I've been dying to work that into something:)**

**I don't own anything.**

"Can we keep this one?" Rafael asked.

Kenji climbed aboard pulling Jade along. "Are you kidding? Of course not!"

"Come on!" Rafael stomped his feet. "I didn't get to keep the last one either!"

"Where would we keep it?" Violeta asked him logically.

"We can put him in the backyard?" Rafael asked hopefully.

"Not enough room." Violeta answered.

"This is insane! We shouldn't even be having this conversation right now." Kenji was hoping that someone would pop out with cameras and tell him this was all a practical joke.

Unfortunately, the mechanical sea monster hovering over them roared and dove at the tiny ship. This was no joke. Kenji though it was over until Violeta sprouted wings and flew at the sea monster. Giant mechanical fists appeared and she punched the monster in the jaw. At the force of the hit, its head snapped back and it plunged backwards into the waters causing huge waves to rock the boat. Bobo lost his grip on the stroller and it rolled to the front of the ship. It hit the railing and almost fell off, if Serge hadn't grabbed one of its front wheels. He pulled the stroller back in. Angel gurgled and clapped his hands. _Well, at least one person was having fun._ Kenji thought wryly.

Violeta flew back to the boat but had a hard time landing. She withdrew her build too soon and crashed onto the deck.

"You all right?" Jasmine picked her up.

"Gotta work on that." Violeta grimaced as he rubbed her bruised backside.

"Aww, I wanna play with the sea monster too." Rafael complained.

"Umm, I think you have another chance, kid." Bobo said as he pointed out to the water.

The sea monster came back up but sparks were flying from its neck. It roared but before it can do anything else its head exploded. Smoke poured from where the head use to be. Everyone looked at Rafael. He had a huge grin on his face.

"Got him." He said proudly.

"Nice shot." Jade complemented him.

"Thanks." Rafael's grin grew broader.

The remains stood upright in the water for several seconds before it began to teeter toward them.

"Bobo!" Kenj grabbed the chimp and pushed him toward the pilot seat. "Get us out of here!"

Bobo to his credit wasted no time arguing. He hopped into the seat and pulled the throttle. The boat suddenly went backwards toward the sea monster. Everyone was thrown to the floor. Serge held onto the stroller tight so that it stayed upright. Angel merely laughed at the sudden inertia.

"Bobo, wrong way!" Jade screamed as she scrambled to get back on her feet.

"Oopps, silly me," Bobo said sheepishly, "had the thing on reverse. Hang on."

He quickly corrected it and the boat flew forward. But the shadow was increasing, as the wreckage came down on them.

Kenji clenched his jaw as he watched the metal get closer. But just as the body was about to hit their boat, Bobo put in some extra speed. They managed to squeeze past by a hair. The waves caused by the debris once again caused the boat to rise and fall wildly.

"Ugghh, I think I'm going to be sea sick." Jasmine commented.

"Aim that way." Kenji ordered pointing over the side of the boat. "Or at Jade. Either one is fine."

"You're so funny." Jade wrinkled her nose at him. But before Kenji could retort, Jasmine did run over the side.

Everyone tried to ignore the retching sounds.

"I can't believe that our parents would have been beaten by that thing. " Kenji said to the group as his sister heaved over the side of the boat.

"Yeah, I mean if a 7 and 9 year old can take it down…" Jade added.

Violeta cleared her throat.

"Well, okay a 7 and 9 year old with powers." Jade amended. "Still, dad would have had that thing for breakfast."

"Don't mention food." Jasmine still had her head hung over the side.

"Sorry," Jade said apologetically to her twin. Jasmine heaved again.

"Yeah, I agree. Dad and certainly Uncle Rex would have easily taken care of that thing." Kenji turned to Serge. "Was that it?"

Serge nodded. "There was only one sea monster my son made. You are right in saying it is flimsy. That's why I didn't pay any attention when he was creating it."

"Wait, you knew he was making it and you didn't stop him?" Kenji narrowed his eyes.

"He said he was making something that would help with picking up the loose trash… things that would be a danger to the EVOs. I agreed." Serge admitted sadly.

"Did he build any more?" Jasmine asked.

"I..I… don't know." Serge said thoughtfully. "It's possible."

"I don't think there'd be enough spare parts." Jasmine groaned from the side. "It takes a lot of sophisticated electronics to build that and I doubt that enough of it would serendipitously float here." Jasmine retched again.

"You'll be surprised at how much junk we get." Serge insisted.

"Yes, but it takes more than junk to create that thing." Jasmine finally left the side of the boat. "Anyone have any water?"

Violeta handed her a bottle which she gratefully accepted. Jasmine took a tiny sip. "That's better." She sighed. "I need to see the wreckage."

"Why?" Jade asked.

"I need to see if I can salvage any data from its head. We need information." Jasmine said.

"That's a good idea." Kenji approved.

"What about mommy and dad?" Rafael asked.

"We should go down to Aquania and see if they are being held captive there." Serge told them.

"Yeah, let's go." Rafael said eagerly.

"No, going down blindly would be foolish." Jasmine said. "We need more information."

"I don't know sis. Rafael blasted that head pretty good. I don't think you'll be able to get much." Jade replied.

"But we don't know unless we try." Jasmine insisted.

Everyone turned to Kenji. _Again with the decision making._

"Okay," Kenji pinched the bridge of his nose, "this is what we'll do. Rafael, Angel, Bobo, and Jasmine will stay on the surface while the rest of us go down to Aquania to check out if our parents are there."

Rafael scowled. "I want to go too!"

Kenji was about to argue when Jasmine knelt on one knee and looked Rafael in the eye.

"I really could use your help with the sea monster. Maybe if I can find enough stuff I can build you a smaller one to keep."

At that Rafael brightened and nodded.

"Great, it's settled. Let's go." Kenji turned to get the equipment ready and before he could second guess himself.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for reading and your comments (Looking at you X and theWriterunknown). I appreciate your support.**

**I don't own nada.**

"How are we going to get down there?" Jasmine inquired as they gathered the last of their gear.

Serge jumped in and disappeared below the surface. A few minutes later he resurfaced. He held some translucent blobs in his hands. "This will help you breath."

"Cool!" Violeta jumped in without a second thought. Serge placed one over her head. She dove down.

"Hey, wait for us!" Kenji jumped in next followed by Jade. Serge placed jellyfishes over their heads.

"Woah, this is so weird." Jade said as she dove down.

Kenji turned to look at Jasmine. "Keep in contact through the comlink. If you find any information let us know."

Jasmine nodded and Kenji went under the waves. Serge swam down. He motioned for everyone to follow him. They swam after Serge. Violeta who was not use to deep sea diving formed her boogie pack. She used it to help propel her through the water. They arrived at a small crevice. Serge using his eels ripped the opening large enough for him to fit through. Kenji and Jasmine swam through. Violeta had to withdraw her boogie pack to fit. Once through the crevice they surfaced in a small pool in a cavern. They pulled off their jellyfish.

"Wow, this place is… wow." Jade gasped.

"Yeah, for once we agree." Kenji concurred.

"Hey, look at this." Violeta said pointing at the red coral. She went closer.

"Violeta! No, get back!" Kenji grabbed her shoulder and flung her back just as a spike flew out. They fell back together. "That's a scarlet coral urchin, very deadly." He gave her a stern look. "Don't touch anything."

Violeta nodded looking repentant.

"Hey, guys look at this." Jade had her flashlight out and was aiming it above her. There was an opening high up in the ceiling. Serge walked over.

"That leads to the main cavern. If my son is here, he would be up there." Serge said.

"It's a long way up. Any ideas?" Jasmine asked.

Kenji was about to reply but they felt a wind as Violeta flew up with her boogie pack.

"Violeta, wait! You don't know what's up there!" Kenji yelled.

Violeta couldn't hear him above her turbines. She flew straight up to the hole. Before she could reach it a spear went through one of her wings. Her wings fell apart. She began falling down.

"Violeta!" Kenji and Jade cried in horror.

0o0

Jasmine put on her wet suit and checked her scuba equipment. When everything was to her satisfaction, she sat at the edge of the boat and went over backwards. Rafael watched from the boat. He had folded his arms on the railing and was resting his head. Bobo was bouncing Angel on his lap. Angel chortled and laughed. Rafael sighed. It sucked being little. He looked out into the waters. The sun was dipping below the horizon. He knew his parents would think it looked beautiful. To him it was just getting dark. He yawned and stretched. Then he perked up when he saw a shadow approach. A few seconds later Jasmine broke through the water. She pulled the breathing apparatus from her mouth and called to Rafael.

"Raffy, catch!" She tossed him a dripping brown bag. Rafael grabbed it and hauled it into the boat. Jasmine climbed in and took off the tank. She opened the bag and pulled out some electronic pieces out.

"Grab me my laptop, Raffy. Let's see if we can't find out some info." Jasmine said.

Rafael pulled out Jasmine's computer bag and brought it over to her. He then sat cross-legged next to her. He peered over her arm to see what she was doing. She grabbed some wires and connected it to one of the electronic pieces she has retrieved. She then connected it to her laptop. Jasmine began typing furiously. She frowned as she stared at the data. "Bobo, where can junior Serge get a nuclear reactor?" Jasmine asked.

"I don't know," Bobo shrugged. He gently rocked Angel who had fallen asleep in his arms. "Why?"

"Well, according to this, the sea monster is supposed to meet junior in two days at these coordinates."

"What does that have to do with a nuclear reactor?" Bobo asked.

"There are schematics here for the sea monster to be powered by one eventually. Right now it was running on biofuel made from algae." Jasmine explained.

"You know there are nuclear reactors on subs and some ships, like those on the naval base back in Hawaii." Bobo said thoughtfully.

"Wait, there's something else. Ah, it's encrypted. I've never seen this before. It could take me hours to break this."

Rafael was nodding off. He started leaning into her, eyes drooping.

"It sounds like humming." Rafael muttered as he dozed off.

Jasmine stiffened. "What did you say?" She gently shook her cousin.

"The computer's making noise when you're running that program." Rafael said rubbing his eyes.

"Computers always make noises." Jasmine said carefully.

"No, it's making a different kind of noise, high pitched with a funny pattern." Rafael yawned.

"I don't hear it." Jasmine frowned.

"I do." Bobo said lazily.

"Really?" Jasmine tapped her teeth, thinking. "You know I've read something called acoustic cryptanalysis."

"What does it mean in English?" Bobo asked.

"Well, someone discovered that you can use sound to break encryption codes." Jasmine said. "You know, maybe because you have sound EVO abilities you can hear higher frequency sounds. And well, Bobo you're a monkey so you can hear higher frequencies normally anyway."

"Chimp." He corrected her.

"Whatever." She said. "But the important thing is I think I have a way to break this code." She typed something into the computer. She then pulled out her cell phone and started recording the noise. Rafael was now awake. He looked at her in interest.

"So I helped?" He asked.

"Yes, you did." She ruffled his hair.

Rafael beamed. Jasmine took her recording and began working on breaking the code based on the sound.

Within minutes she sat staring at the text in front of her.

"Oh no, this isn't good." She put a hand to her mouth.

"What? What?" Rafael grabbed her arm to try to see.

"This says that junior Serge is planning to steal nuclear material to create an incendiary device to wipe out all life on the surface." Jasmine's eyes rapidly moved across the screen. "But first he's going to build a shield to protect Aquania from the fallout."

"How's he gonna do that?" Bobo asked as he carefully placed Angel into his stroller.

"It looks like he was going to plug the sea monster into some grid he built to power some force shield." Jasmine replied.

"What about mommy and dad?" Rafael asked.

"I...I don't know. But I'm sure they're okay." Jasmine quickly added when Rafael's eyes began to water. "I need to tell Kenji." Jasmine grabbed the comlink.

"Kenji, come in. it's me Jasmine." She called into the comlink. She waited. There was static but no answer. "Kenji? Can you hear me? Jade?"

Rafael's eyes widened. He tugged on Jasmine's arm. Jasmine looked at him. He pointed the the back of the boat, eyes never wavering. Jasmine followed his finger. She gasped.

Crabmen were climbing over the side of the boat.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks X, theWriterUnknown, and SDF. It's always good to hear from you.**

**I don't own anything.**

Kenji and Jade watched as Violeta fell from the air.

"Jade, quick, alley-oop!" He cupped his hands together and bent over. Jade backed up a little and then took two large steps. She then jumped and put one foot into his hand. Kenji flung her up. She streamlined her body so that she flew up high. Then she curled in and did a roll. Straightening up she intercepted her falling cousin and snatched her from midair. She then somersaulted with Violeta in her arms and landed on her knees still holding her.

"Are you okay?" Kenji ran to them.

"I'm fine." Jade said.

"I was talking to Violeta." He told her before turning to Violeta. Jade rolled her eyes.

"I'm okay." She said in a small voice. She shuddered a little.

Kenji put a soothing hand on her shoulder. Violeta's eyes widened.

"Look out!" She formed her smack hands and blocked another spear that came at them.

"Who's doing that?" Kenji growled.

"Why don't you go ask?" Jade pointed over their heads.

"Crab men!" Serge exclaimed.

"Crab men?" Kenji gaped at him. From the corner of his eye he saw more movement. He grabbed his sister and cousin and pushed them out of the way. Several more spears rained down on them.

"We have to stop them." Kenji stated as he pushed everyone behind some coral.

"Oh, genius! How ever did you come to that conclusion?" Jade asked sarcastically.

"I don't see you coming up with any brilliant plans." Kenji snapped at her.

Before Jade can answer a loud shot rang out from next to them. They both turned to see Violeta with a cannon on her shoulder. She had shot some coral at the crustacean EVOs overhead. As the shrapnel hit its target the crab men scattered. Some fell and landed on the craggy ledge below them. The rest fled.

The siblings stared at Violeta who rescinded her slam cannon.

"What?" Violeta shrugged. "I just recently figured out how to make that."

"Nice shot." Jade managed to get out.

"Thanks." Violeta said cheerfully. "I've been practicing."

Kenji decided it was perhaps best not to ask where she had been practicing. "I'm sure with all that noise, Serge junior must know we're here by now."

"Either that or he's not here." Jade added.

"He's not." Serge added coming over with a scowl. The kids jumped. They had forgotten he was still around.

"How'd you know?" Kenji blinked in surprise.

"I just checked. My squid is gone. His holding area is just next to this room. He must have taken it." Serge shook his head.

"Then we can check this place out. Maybe our parents are prisoners here." Jade said excitedly.

"Possibly. Serge is there anyway to get up there." Kenji asked.

"Yes, follow me." Serge walked to the back. He pressed down on a coral lever. A lift made of coral lowered from the ceiling. They all got on and Serge pulled on another lever. The lift took them to their destination.

At the top they got off. Kenji looked around it was a very large space filled with bioluminescent EVO coral that lit up the room.

"This place is so cool." Jade muttered. "Weird but cool."

"Kenji! Jade! Come quick." Violeta urgently called them.

Kenji and Jade rushed to her side. Violeta pointed at one of the walls of the cavern. Kenji couldn't make out what she was pointing at in the dim light until his eyes adjusted. Then his eyes widened. Jade's mouth was already hanging open.

Embedded in the frosted glass wall were their parents frozen in whatever position they were in last.

0o0

Rafael blasted some of the crab men off the boat but more started to climb over the other side. Bobo helped by hanging off the cabin roof and kicking the crab men in the heads. Jasmine grabbed a boat hook and batted several off.

"There are too many of them." Jasmine yelled. "Fall back to the starboard."

"Where's the starboard?" Rafael asked.

"Go right!" Jasmine answered as she knocked another crab man off the boat. She swung again but this time one of then used it claws to snap the pole in half. Jasmine threw the remaining piece at it. The crab man swatted it away with its claw. Jasmine grabbed the stroller and rolled Angel over to the starboard as Rafael followed. Several crab men advanced on the small group. Jasmine spotted the diaper bag still stored next to the pilot seat. Luckily, Bobo was close to it.

"Bobo, get me the diaper bag." Jasmine called to the chimp.

"Strange time to want to change diapers!" Bobo growled.

"Just give it to me." Jasmine pleaded.

Bobo nimbly picked up Angel's diaper bag and flung it over the heads of some crab men towards Jasmine who plucked it out of the air by its strap. Bobo then swung himself over to them.

"Raffy, keep them busy!" She ordered as she rifled through the bag.

Rafael blasted a few but he was getting worn out and his blasts were not as powerful. The crustacean EVOs were pushed back but they were able to get up. They continued toward them.

"Jasmine, I'm getting tired." Rafael whimpered before blasting another crab man that was getting too close.

She pulled out the baby powder.

"Really? I was joking about the diaper." Bobo looked at Jasmine as if she was crazy.

Jasmine didn't answer instead she unscrewed the top. She poured a handful and with a deep breath blew the powder at the crab men. When the fine powder mist hit them they looked like they were in pain. They grabbed their throats and doubled over.

Jasmine blew more of the baby powder. The crustaceans began falling back. As Jasmine continued to hit them with more baby powder the crab men jumped over the side of the boat. In less than a few minutes it was over. All the EVOs had left.

"Wow, who would a thunk we'd be saved by baby powder?" Bobo said.

"Crustaceans prefer moisture. I was banking on this powder to make it unbearably dry and painful for them." Jasmine explained.

"It also makes the boat smell nice." Rafael added.

Angel gurgled and clapped his hands.

"Do you think they'll be back?" Bobo wondered as he cautiously peered over the side.

"I don't know but I've got to reach Kenji and the others." Jasmine said worriedly. She tried the comlink again. Still nothing.

"What are we going to do?" Rafael asked looking at Jasmine.

Jasmine bit her lip. She was not use to making snap decisions.

"I think we may have to go after them." Jasmine said finally. "If they don't answer in the next few minutes we go down."

"Not me. You know what wet fur smells like?" Bobo snorted.

"Of course, you're not going. You have to watch Angel." Jasmine reminded him.

"Well, there, you see, I have a job only I can do." Bobo said loftily.

Angel cooed and noises came from his bottom.

"Yup, there's a job right now." Jasmine smirked.

Bobo glared at her but went to pick up Angel.

"Eww," Rafael held his nose.

Jasmine paced over to the side of the boat. She didn't like the idea of going down there. Plus she had to figure out how to get Rafael down there. He could dive like she could. She saw the debris of the sea monster flat and she had an idea.

She jumped over the side. Rafael ran over to see what his cousin was doing.

She surfaced a few minutes later pulling a part of the sea monster.

"Hey Raffy, what do you think about being a sea monster?" She said to her cousin.

Rafael's eyes lit up.

**I don't know if the whole baby powder thing is true or not but hey it looked good on paper. Please suspend believe and for goodness sake don't actually try it on any crustaceans. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Still sick but fever's gone down. Doctor told me to stay home one more day so let's see what I can get out before I have to go back to work.**

**I don't own nada.**

Jasmine fitted Rafael with the parts from the sea monster. In the end he looked more like a stubby grub than a sea monster. His hands and feet stuck out of the water tight holes so he could maneuver. The tail was built with propellers so that it could push him in the water. The clear helmet allowed him to see while the built in air tank allowed him to breath normal.

"Okay, Raffy, ready to go?" She asked her cousin.

He gave a thumbs up.

Jasmine nodded. Turning to Bobo she added, "Okay we're going down. Keep an eye on Angel and the boat. I don't know why I can't reach Kenji. There maybe something blocking the signal. So I might not be able to reach you either."

"Yeah, yeah. You do remember that I've been doing this long before you were even a concept." Bobo said dismissively.

Jasmine knew that was true but the way her dad talked about Bobo, she wasn't sure how reliable he was. But she didn't have much of a choice at the moment. Angel looked content sucking on his pacifier. Nothing seemed to faze that baby.

"Okay, you have the helm. Let's go Raf." She lifted her cousin over the side of the boat then joined him. She dove deep and Rafael followed. She swam around the bottom of the island looking for a way in. This would be so much easier if she knew where she was going. Jasmine paused. She grabbed Rafael's hand and pulled him behind some coral. Crab men swam into a crevice on the side of the floating garbage island. She waited when nothing happened she motioned for Rafael to follow her. They made their way to the crevice. Jasmine carefully poked her head through to see if there was anyone guarding the entrance but it looked clear. She swam in followed by Rafael who got stuck. He thrashed about trying to get unstuck. Jasmine tried to quiet him down. It would not do for them to get caught. She swam underneath him and pushed him from behind. Together they were able to scrape him through.

As they emerged in the middle of Aquania they too were stunned by the beauty of the interior. It was strangely empty.

"Where is everybody?" Rafael wondered.

An explosion from above answered his question. Jasmine grabbed his hand.

"Come on!" She yelled as she dragged him through the cave.

"Wait! I can't run in this thing." Rafael ran awkwardly to keep up.

"Try!" Jasmine answered as she continued her course.

There was another explosion. Jasmine ran faster pulling a hapless Rafael behind her.

0o0

Kenji, Jade and Violeta stared at the strange sight in the glass. Their parents were unmoving in different poses.

"Are they…" Jade couldn't finish her question.

"I don't know." Kenji couldn't even fathom the thought that his parents wouldn't be around.

"Mr. Serge, are they all right?" Violeta turned to the EVO.

"They are alive." Serge walked up to the glass. "My son created a ray that suspends the muscles from movement."

"He made a freeze ray?" Jade glared at him.

"Well, it's not cold but it does stop movement." Serge explained.

"Doesn't that mean they can't breath?" Kenji's best subject wasn't science but even he knew not breathing was bad.

"No, no, not those muscle movements. It just stops the muscles that control locomotion." Serge continued.

"Isn't that a dance?" Violeta asked innocently. The siblings looked at her for a second before turning to Serge.

"Why would he make a freeze ray?" Jade asked.

"It was so that we could stop injured EVOs from hurting themselves more while we took care of their injuries." Serge said.

"More importantly, how do we unfreeze them?" Kenji asked.

"I don't know." Serge admitted. "My son was the knowledgeable one when it came to these kinds of things."

"Kenji, we have to get them out of here." Jade looked at her brother.

"How? We can't bring them up to the surface. They'll drown." Kenji tried to think.

"We can't leave them here!" Jade insisted.

"Crab men!" Violeta tugged on Kenji's sleeve.

Kenji turned just in time to see some crab men throw spears at them.

"Evasive action, now!" He dove for cover as his sister did the same. Violeta formed her smack hands and blocked the spears. She in turn made her slam cannon and blasted the crab men with coral.

"Don't hurt them. They are under the control of my son. They don't know what they are doing." Serge pleaded.

"Oh sure, we shouldn't hurt them but they, " a spear landed inches from Kenji's leg. "they can definitely hurt us."

"Well, now what?" Jade asked. "We can't let Violeta do all the fighting."

Kenji pulled out his hanbo. "I'm not going to." He jumped from behind his cover. Running towards the crab men he suddenly dropped and slid under the crab men's leg.

He used his staff to knock the crab men off their feet. One got up and attacked him. Kenji brought his staff up to block the crab man's blow. He used his feet to push him over. The crab man waved its arms and legs helplessly in the air. It was then that Kenji realized something.

"Guys! Get then on their backs! Then they can't get back up." Kenji yelled.

Jade found some seaweed and made a lasso. She roped one of the crab men and pulled him onto its back. Violeta made her boogie pack and flew overhead. The crab men looked up snapping their claws at her. She remained just out of reach. Once she got their attention she flew over their heads. As they tried to grab her they fell over onto their backs.

"Gotcha!" Violeta said gleefully.

Serge used his eels restrained a crab man before tipping it on its back.

One of the crab men unbeknownst to the group pulled out a spherical object. It pressed then tossed it to the ground. Black smoke emerged from it.

"Guys!" Jade saw it first.

"Get down! It's an incendiary device!" Serge cried out.

"A what?" Violeta wrinkled her nose.

"It's a bomb!" Kenji yelled as he back away from the object.

"Oh, why didn't you say so?" Violeta asked.

The bomb went off before Kenji could answer. The whole room shook. Violeta had flown higher up to avoid the explosion. Kenji and Jade and ducked between some coral. Kenji looked back at the glass encasement. Their parents hadn't moved. They were still safe.

"He's got another!" Jade pointed at the crab man.

Kenji scowled and leapt from his shelter. He tackled the crab man but it had already activated the bomb.

"Kenji!" Jade looked in horror. Her brother was struggling with the crab man and they were too close to the bomb which had begun smoking. "It's going to blow!"

Kenji realized he was in a precarious spot. He rolled the crab man over him using its shell as a shield. The bomb exploded. The shell took the brunt of the explosion but the floor underneath began crumbling. Kenji kicked the unconscious crab man off him and tried to reach solid ground. But it was too late. He fell through as the ground underneath him gave way.


	11. Chapter 11

**Happy Veteran's Day to all in the US. We salute all who serve our country so selflessly. I wasted this day off by taking my son to the orthodontist, watching the cable guy put in cables (for 6 hours) and watching my sick niece who threw up two times over my carpet. Hope yours was better. **

**I don't own anything.**

Kenji could see the ground rushing to meet him. He squeezed his eyes shut preferring not to see what was coming. Then he jolted to a stop. He carefully opened one eye. He was hovering inches from the ground. He realized there was a sound of turbines roaring and there was a constant wind. He looked up. Violeta with her boogie pack was straining to hold him up.

"Violeta!" He said in surprised.

"Are we near the ground yet?" Her voice was tight and her face was contorted in the effort of keeping him from cracking his skull open.

"Yeah, we are." Kenji told her.

"Good." She dropped him. Keni landed on his head.

"Oww, you could have put me down more gently." He rubbed the bump on the top of his head..

"Sorry, but you're heavy." Violeta panted while rubbing her arms.

"Kenji! Violeta!" Kenji turned to see his sister Jasmine and Rafael running up.

"What are you guys doing here?" Kenji asked in surprise.

"What is Raffy wearing?" Violeta wrinkled her nose as she tapped on Rafael's metal suit.

"I'm a sea monster! ROAR!" Rafael stomped around. The siblings briefly looked at Rafael before turning to each other.

"We were attacked by crab thingys. I tried to reach you on the comlink but couldn't. I've got something to tell you." Jasmine told her brother.

"Hold that thought. Here comes the seafood course." Kenji nodded to the squad of crab men flooding the room.

Jasmine gasped as they advanced on them. "There's too many of them!"

Suddenly, the roof above them caved in on top of the crab men. Looking up they saw Jade and Serge looking down through the gaping hole.

"Hey guys! Guess who found more bombs." Jade grinned.

"You're destructive." Her sister observed the crushed crab men trying to get up from underneath the rubble.

"Don't worry. Their shells protect them from the debris." Serge assured Jasmine from the hole.

"Actually, I was worried about the coral." Jasmine informed him.

Serge and Jade took the lift down. "I know you want to get away from the crab men but there are less lethal ways to go." Jade said to Kenji. She was immensely relieved that he was all right but she wasn't about to show it.

"Shut up." Kenji said good-naturedly. He wasn't fooled by her act.

"Did you find mom and dad?" Jasmine asked them.

"They're upstairs but frozen." Violeta piped up.

"What?" Jasmine frowned. "How can that be?"

Serge explained.

"But that's impossible." Jasmine tapped her teeth. "Not to mention how he would come to the knowledge of human physiology to even create something like that."

"Yeah, but here we are." Jasmine said gesturing to where the adults were.

"There's something that doesn't make sense." Jasmine insisted. "Oh, and I almost forgot." She proceeded to tell them what she learned from the sea monster's database.

"He's going to destroy the surface world?" Serge asked shocked. "I didn't think he was capable of something so diabolical."

"Also his plans are flawed. The force shield he's going to put up around the island will only protect it for a few weeks. It will take years before the radiation from the nuclear fall out dissipates…. 124.7 years to be exact." Jasmine informed them.

"That's a long time." Kenji blinked.

The sound of running brought their attention back to the fact that they were still in danger.

"What have to get out of here, now!" Kenjo ordered.

"Wait, what about mom and dad?" Jade asked in surprised.

"We have to leave them here." Kenji said firmly.

"What! You can't do that!" Jade narrowed her eyes.

"We don't have anything we can carry them up in. We can't unfreeze them without that gun. They'll be safer here for now." Kenji said.

"I don't care. I'm not leaving them here." Jade said stubbornly.

"We have to…" Kenji insisted.

"_I_ don't have to do anything. I'm not afraid of a little crab men. I'm going to get them out of here." Jade yelled.

"Don't be stupid. We have to stop junior from nuking the world and we can't do it if we're captured or dead." Kenji snapped at his sister.

"We can't just leave mom and dad here! What if he comes back and decides to…" She looked at Rafael and Violeta who were looking scared. "Decides to get rid of them?"

"It's a possibility but not a huge one. He's probably too busy doing whatever he's doing. If he hasn't… gotten rid of them already he's not going to do it now."

"What if the crab men…" Jade continued.

"Jade, there're a million what ifs. We can't let that stop us from doing what we have to do!" Kenji shouted.

"You never cared about this family!" Jade's voice began to waver.

"That's not true!" The pit of his stomach twisted.

"Yes it is! You'd rather be home with Hailey or George than with us." Jade accused him.

"Of course I'd rather be with my friends but that doesn't mean I don't care about my family!" But even as he said that he could feel the guilt wash over him. Sure there were days he wished he didn't have this particular family especially when his dad was particularly harsh on him. But that didn't mean he didn't care about them. Did it?

"You hate us!" Jade was close to tears now.

"That's enough! We're running out of time!" Kenji pushed all other thoughts away. He'll process everything later right now he needed to get everyone out of there.

"Then go! I'm staying!" Jade turned to leave.

"No, you're not. We're all leaving!" Kenji grabbed her arm.

"You're not the boss of me!" She yanked her arm from his grasp.

"I was left in charge!" He was getting desperate.

"You don't even care enough to save our parents. You don't deserve to be in charge!" Jade's eyes flashed with tears and anger.

The others watched the heated exchange silently. It was tense and they didn't want to interrupt. But as the footsteps got closer, Jasmine felt the need to interject.

"Jade, as much as I hate to leave them, Kenji's right. We can't help them like this. We need a plan, equipment, and maybe even help." She said in a calm reasonable voice.

Jade looked at her twin, betrayal in her eyes. "You're always taking his side." She said hoarsely.

"Jade, you're my twin and nothing in the world is ever going to break that bond… but right now we're all the world has… and besides, " Jasmine played her trump card, "It's what dad would want us to do."

There was a second of deafening silence.

"That's a lousy trick, bringing dad into it." Jade said quietly.

"But am I right?" Jasmine prompted.

Jade didn't answer. She looked away so they couldn't see the tear that slipped out and nodded.

"Then let's go." Kenji had won but he didn't feel victorious. He felt like the worse son and brother in the world. Regardless he led the way back to the cavern where they first entered.

Three or four crab men were milling around the pool.

"Oh, great. How are we going to get pass them?" Kenji asked exasperated.

"Like this."

Kenji turned startled when Violeta spoke. He saw Rafael on the floor lengthwise with his arms and legs tucked into the shell. His helmet was on. Violeta gave him one good push with her punk busters. Rafael bowled the crab men over. They fell on their backs unable to get up.

Kenji ran to pick up Rafael who had rolled to a stop by the edge of the pool.

"Cool! Let's do that again." He said while teetering unsteadily on his feet.

Kenji heard more crab men coming.

"Let's not. We need to get back to the boat." With that he jumped into the pool. Serge went next. He fished several jellyfishes and placed them over everyone's head… except for Rafael who had his own sea monster suit.

They swam out of Aquania and headed back to their boat.


	12. Chapter 12

**I've been busy, papers and projects to grade, lessons to plan, students to fail… JK. As I tell my students I don't fail them, I merely record their progress. My goal as it is every year is to get everyone to pass but I can't do that when they cut class, don't do their homework and fail their exams. Sigh. Anyway, real life sometimes is a downer. Hope this brightens your day.**

**I do not own any of the characters.**

Bobo sat next to the stroller talking to Angel. "You know, all I ask for is a little respect. You'd think after 20 years they'd be a little more appreciative of me. Sure I lie, cheat, and occasionally relieve people of their belongings but hey, I've gotta have some way to entertain me."

Angel nodded sympathetically while sucking on his pacifier.

"Hey, kid. You're not a bad listener. Then again you're all cute until you start talking and mouthing off." Bobo sighed. "I wonder where those kids have gone off to?"

Angel gurgled with the pacifier in his mouth. Bobo sighed again and walked over to the side of the boat. As he peered over the edge, a tentacle shot out of the water and wrapped around him. Bobo yelped as the tentacle lifted him into the air. A bulbous head popped out of the water along with several more tentacles. Three crab men boarded the ship.

"Angel! Get away from him you walking crabcake!" Bobo yelled while furiously struggling to get free.

The crab men ignored him. They approached Angel who sat serenely in his stroller. One crab man bent over menacingly, claw extended. Angel pulled out his pacifier and shoved it into the crab man's mouth. The crab man sat down in surprise. Then he sucked on the pacifier. He lowered his claws as if mollified. He continued sucking while the other crab men approached Angel. When the other crab men reached Angel the one with the pacifier in its mouth motioned for the other two to stop. He also motioned for the squid to put Bobo down.

"Okay, this is… unexpected." Bobo muttered but he didn't question it. He grabbed Angel from his stroller and held him away from the crab men. But the crab men no longer looked menacing. The one with the pacifier passed it to another crab man who started sucking on it. It then passed the pacifier to the last crab man who also sucked on it. They seemed to be conferring as Bobo backed slowly to the boat's controls. The crab men unexpectedly turned around to face Bobo and Angel.

"Uh-oh." Bobo muttered pulling out a blaster from his back. The crab men came closer. Bobo got ready to fire. Before he did, however, all the crab men knelt down in front of him.

"Huh?" Bobo lowered his blaster. The crab man with the pacifier pulled it out and gave it back to Angel who proceeded to put it back in his mouth. He clapped. The crab men started to open and close their claws but it didn't look menacing. It looked like they were… happy.

"What's going on?" Kenji asked as he climbed up over the side of the boat. He was ready for a fight when he saw the giant squid. But now that he saw the crab men kneeling in front of Bobo and Angel he was just confused.

One of the crab men looked over and made a gurgling sound.

"They say that the little zoea has shared his gift with them. They will now follow him." Serge said as he surfaced from the water.

"Zoea?" Jade asked as she too climbed aboard.

"Baby crab." Jasmine supplied the answer for her sister. She was unstrapping the air tank on her back.

Violeta helped her brother aboard. "Why are there crab men in our boat?" She asked curiously.

"Can we keep them?" Rafael asked excitedly.

"I think they belong to your cousin." Kenji said as the crab men gurgled at Angel who gurgled back.

"Great, so these crab men are following a baby who can't talk, our parents are stuck under the sea, and we have to stop junior from blowing up the planet." Jade said sardonically. "That's not a problem at all."

"Maybe we can use this to our advantage." Kenji said. "Serge, can you tell these crab men to keep our parents safe while we go stop junior? Tell them it's what the zoea wants."

Serge gurgled at the crab men who enthusiastically got up and gurgled back. Serge turned to the kids, "They said they will but they must do it discretely as the other crab men who has not partaken in the gift would not follow the zoea."

"What gift?" Violeta frowned.

" The pacifier, apparently. They seemed to like sucking on it." Bobo spoke up.

"Ewww," Everyone cringed.

"You let Angel put that back in his mouth after it's been in the other crustaceans' mouths?" Jade gagged.

"Trust me. I'm more worried about their health. You know how disgusting the human mouth is?" Bobo snorted.

"Forget it." Kenji said. "We need to focus on what we need to do."

"Oh yes, great and wise leader, what is your grand plan?" Jasmine's voice dripped with sarcasm.

Kenji glared at her. "I don't have one. I need help formulating one."

"Oh,do you? Could have fooled me with all your talk about being in charge." Jasmine retorted.

"I miss something?" Bobo looked from brother to sister.

"Nothing important. They're just fighting again." Violeta said.

Both of them looked at Violeta. "What do you mean again?" Kenji asked.

"You two are always fighting." Violeta shrugged. "Every time we're together you both say mean things to each other and are always trying to get the other one. Uncle Six would tell you to stop except you don't really. But then in the end you're all right."

Jade and Kenji looked at each other. So even a nine year old could tell that they are always fighting. But the last part stuck with them…_ in the end you're all right._

Rafael yawned breaking the tension. "I'm tired." He announced. "Can I go to sleep?"

Kenji with a start realized that it was dark and the lights were from the floodlights of the boat.

"I think that's a good idea." Kenji agreed. "Serge, can these crab men keep the others out of our way while we rest?"

Serge gurgled at the crab men who nodded. They dove over board. The squid also sank it's bulbous head under the waves.

"They have gone to tell the other crab men that you have been taken care of and not to concern themselves with you. They will also make sure nothing happens to your family."

"Thank you Serge." Kenji said tiredly. "Come on guys let's get some rest. We have a long day ahead tomorrow."

"You guys go on ahead. I have to look up a few things. There's something I'm missing." Jasmine had brought out her laptop and was furiously typing away.

"Sure, don't stay up too late." Kenji began unrolling his sleeping bag. The rest of them followed suit. In less than 20 minutes they were all asleep, tired from the day's activities.

Jasmine, however, was up looking through Providence's database. The more she thought about the situation, the more it didn't make sense. Where did junior get all his technology from? How did he learn half the stuff he knew? From what Serge said, they were pretty isolated from the outside world which only intruded now and again with the trash that washed up on their island. So how? Jasmine tapped her teeth again, lost in thought.

As her eyes scanned the data, it grew heavy. She was tired too but she couldn't allow herself rest until…

Then she saw it. She almost missed it. She went back several pages to read the last entry.

Jasmine frowned. Just as she thought… junior did have an accomplice.

And its name is Zag-RS.

**Ok, I really debated this because I realized I use Zag-RS a lot. I mean a lot. But being a cannon girl I hated trying to make up an OC villain. Anyway, I don't know when I'm going to update next. Please be patient. I am working on a Thanksgiving fic for Gen Rex Gen Next. I've been tired lately, trying to jump through the hoops that my job has set up for me and inspiration has been on and off. Hopefully, none of this sucks. Sorry if it's not any good.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I have mentioned before that I have no idea what I'm doing, right. Thanks for your vote of confidence but I really thought the last chapter wasn't really that good. I hope this is a little better.**

**I don't own anything.**

Kenji was standing on one side of the cliff. His parents were on the other side.

"Kenji, why aren't you helping us?" his mother asked eyes full of tears.

"I can't. There's nothing I can do." Kenji cried.

"I'm disappointed in you. I thought I've trained you better than that." His father said stoically.

"But dad, you taught me to base my decisions on facts not feelings." Kenji protested.

"If you knew what you were doing, you'd be able to save us." Kenji winced at his father's tone.

"Well, I'm sorry. I'm not you!" He said voice cracking. He tried to say something else but the ground began shaking.

Kenji shot out a hand as he saw the cliff on the other side start to crumble and his parents tumbling with the ground. Then his side of the cliff began crumbling as well. He reached out for something to hold onto but found nothing.

"Kenji!"

Kenji jerked awake. He blinked into the darkness.

"Hey, that must have been some nightmare." Jasmine said with a steadying hand on his shoulder.

Kenji relaxed. "Yeah, what's up?" He didn't feel like talking about it.

"I found something interesting. I was right, junior couldn't have done all this by himself. Here look." She opened her laptop and ran through several screens. Kenji blinked trying to adjust to the bright light.

"There was a report of a data drain several months ago by Providence security. They managed to block it but not before some pretty secret information was taken."

"This is all very interesting at, "Kenji checked his watch, "4 in the morning but what does that have to do with our current problem?"

"I'm getting to that, sheesh." Jasmine huffed. "After trying to figure out who could have done this, Uncle Caesar recognized the program used to hack into the base's computer…"

"Cut to the chase." Kenji prompted.

"Ugh, what is with you guys? All right, fine. It's an old decontamination AI called Zag-RS that Uncle Caesar had created to catch stray nanites from escaping when he worked on the first Nanite Project. But it went rogue after the first event and tried to destroy all nanites which would have ended up killing every living thing on the planet." Jasmine summarized.

Kenji groaned as he buried his face in his knees. "So what? Now it's trying to finish the job?"

"This is just conjecture because according to the files, Uncle Caesar and Uncle Rex destroyed the original AI long before we were born, but I think it somehow survived and bided its time. When it had the means, it sent messages to junior offering help to rid the surface world of people so that he can rule it or something of that nature. But what she left out was that it would also end up wiping all life off the planet."

"Great." Kenji said sarcastically. "So this might be our last family vacation literally."

"Having fun yet?" Jasmine answered with equal amounts of sarcasm.

"Yeah, loads." Kenji rubbed his eyes. "Now what? How do we stop Zag-RS and junior?"

"The way I figure, Zag-RS needs someone, a physical body, to do her dirty work. If we stop junior then we stop the whole mess."

"And what about the AI?"Kenji asked.

"That should be our parent's problem." Jasmine said firmly. "We are not equipped to handle that kind of responsibility."

"Agreed. So we find junior and stop him, then go back and rescue our parents." Kenji looked at his sister. "Any ideas where to start?"

"As a matter-of-fact, I do." She smirked.

0o0

A few hours later, the rest of the family awoke to new surroundings.

"Where are we?" Rafael asked rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Hey, Raffy, you stayed dry!" Violeta said excitedly.

"Oh yeah I did!" Rafael said excitedly patting his sleeping bag. "I did it!"

"Mommy would be so proud." Violeta said.

At the mention of their parents, the younger kids remembered their current predicament. Their faces fell.

"Hey, I promise you. We'll get our parents back safe and sound. Okay?" Kenji knelt in front of Rafael and Violeta. He placed a hand on each of their shoulders.

Rafael gulped and nodded. Violeta remained silent but gave him a small smile. He gave each a reassuring squeeze before he got up.

"Welcome to glamorous Washington State." Kenji announced.

"Are we going to see the President?" Rafael asked excitedly.

"That's Washington DC. We're on the other side." Jade got up out of her sleeping bag. "Why are we here?"

"Junior was going to rendezvous with the sea serpent here tomorrow. There's a Navy base not far from here. And get this, the base has a nuclear weapons facility as well as housing a nuclear shipyard." Kenji announced.

"You think junior is going to attack this place?" Jade asked as she rolled up her sleeping bag.

"What do you think?" Kenji asked sarcastically.

"I think it's a good as any place to start." Jade answered without looking up.

Kenji was surprised that she was not being snarky. Maybe she felt bad for yesterday? He couldn't be sure but this was neither the time nor place to be petty.

"Jasmine says that we should try to warn them first." Kenji stated in a neutral tone.

"Oh sure, we'll just waltz in and announce that a reject from a science fiction movie wants to steal their nuclear warheads. We won't get put in the nut house for that." It was Bobo's turn to be snarky.

"Well, obviously we, "Kenji gestured around the boat, "are not going to. But perhaps a Captain Calan can pay them a visit?"

"But Captain Calan is back at Providence." Bobo protested.

"Not that Captain Calan… this Captain Calan." Kenji pointed at Bobo's watch.

"Oh no, I'm not going in there. I'm allergic to things that can make me glow in the dark." Bobo folded his arms and shook his head.

"Listen, if junior gets his hands on those nuclear warheads and or nuclear subs, there'll be no place for you to hide." Kenji said pointedly.

Bobo thought about it. "Well, that would suck… but you know you can use this yourself." He took off the device and held it out to Kenji. Kenji raised an eyebrow. He looked like his dad for a second.

"Actually, it might not be a bad idea." Jasmine noted. "You can warn them as Captain Calan using my data as evidence. You can tell them what you saw down in Aquania…"

"No!" Serge interjected. "You can not let the humans know about my sanctuary! Do you know what kind of damage they can cause if they find out?"

"But…" Jasmine tried.

"No, please. The survival of Aquania depends on it being a secret." Serge said firmly.

Jasmine sighed. "Fine, then just show them the data I retrieved from the sea serpent. Don't mention Aquania. Just say that a rogue EVO escaped the cure and has been lying low until now."

Kenji slapped on the watch. Bobo turned the dial and in a flash Captain Calan stood in front of them.

"Cool, do Pinky Panda next." Rafael said.

Kenji shot him a look before deciding to ignore that. He tried to change his voice, "Okay, how do I sound?"

"Like a cross between John Wayne and William Shatner." Jade grimaced. "Stop trying to do a fake cowboy accent."

"How about now?" Kenji said in a drawl.

"Like I should be strumming a banjo." Jade groaned. "He's from Texas, try to be a little less Arkansas-ey."

"Is that even a word? How do you know the difference between Texan and Arkansan anyway?" Kenji was getting annoyed.

"Look, just act natural. They can probably spot a fake and I'm willing to bet none of them has ever met the real Captain Calan." Jasmine said reasonably.

"Fine." Kenji was relieved that he didn't have to try to affect an accent. "While I'm doing that, you guys should scour the shore line to see if you can find junior."

"We can do that better if we could split up." Jasmine said. "But we only have one boat."

"Actually, we have two." Violeta said.

Everyone looked at her. She walked over to the edge of the boat and to everyone's surprised jumped over. She disappeared.

"Violeta, what are you doing?" Kenji ran over to fish her out but before he could even make it half way, Violeta's head popped back up.

"What the…" Jade gaped at her cousin. Violeta was on a red jet ski.

"You can make a jet ski? That's awesome! Can I ride?" Rafael was already climbing over the side.

"Oh no, you don't." Jasmine grabbed him by the edge of his pants and hauled him down onto the deck. "You're staying on the boat."

"Awww, no fair!" Rafael pouted and crossed his arms.

"How…how did you do that?" Kenji stammered still staring at the jet ski.

Violeta shrugged. "Dad said he never could make one so I kept trying all last summer. I couldn't do it until just now. I thought I could so I did."

Bobo came over with Angel in his arms. He sniffed. "Your dad would be so proud."

"Are you crying?" Jade looked at the chimp.

"No, just the sun in my eyes." Bobo turned away.

"Jade, go with Violeta. Take the upper part of the coast." Kenji said. "Jasmine will stay on the boat with everyone else and search the lower part."

"Actually," Serge jumped into the water. "I'll swim farther out into the ocean and see if I can spot anything from out there."

"We'll keep in contact through the comlinks." Kenji said. Serge nodded before disappearing beneath the waves.

"Sounds like a plan." Jade hopped onto the back of Violeta's jet ski.

Kenji took it as a good sign that Jade was not arguing with him. He waved as Violeta and Jade took off.

Kenji turned around and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Um, can you drop me off at the base? I'd rather not swim there. I hate wet socks."

Jasmine rolled her eyes. "Come on Bobo, let's get our fearless leader to dry land." She took Angel from his arms. Bobo grinned and hopped into the captain's seat. The sudden jerk of the boat threw them all back as Bobo sped toward the beach.

**Man, this thing is becoming a monster. This wasn't quite what I was expecting when I started writing this. I was just going to throw in a few vacation mishaps and some funny incidents but it's turning into a crazy save the world adventure with some angst and family thrown in. It's getting crazy. Still with me out there? BTW no offense to anyone reading from Texas or Arkansas. You have lovely accents or maybe you're the ones talking normally and everyone else sounds funny.**


	14. Chapter 14

**There's a severe lack of Gen Rex activity. I know everyone's busy so I can't complain too much. I'm trying to update as regularly as I can. But there's so much to do. I find I'm writing during the in between times like when I'm waiting for my laundry to dry or traveling on public transportation. Anyway, the story's quality may have suffered a little. **

**I do not own anything.**

Jade watched the horizon as Violeta sped down the coastline looking for anything... well… anything suspicious. But her mind was on other things, mainly how she was a jerk to her brother. She wasn't sure what about Kenji made her act like that. Maybe it was the air of confidence he exuded. She wanted him to be as scared as she was. Maybe she knew their dad liked him better. She wanted to be just like her father. He was brave, strong, and nothing ever bothered him. She wished her dad would push her like he did Kenji. She hadn't realized she was being so mean to Kenji until Violeta noted it. It was a little more than sibling rivalry. She didn't have a problem with her sister. In fact, Jasmine was her confidante, her partner in crime, and the one who kept her in line. Besides, Jasmine was terrified of their father. Kenji was her rival for their father's attention and affections… well, whatever affections Agent Six bestowed upon people.. But she also knew it wasn't fair of her to take it out on her brother. He didn't ask for it and from what she could see didn't want their father's legacy. She thought again how funny life was. She wanted what Kenji had and Kenji didn't want it at all.

"Jade?" Violeta 's voice brought Jade back. "I see something."  
>Jade strained her eyes. There was a water line headed straight for the coast.<br>"If only we can go under to get a closer look without getting wet." Jade grumbled.  
>Suddenly, the jet ski glowed. Jade watched in amazement when the sides of the jet ski flew out and enclosed them. A piece glass flew up in front. So they could see.<br>"How did you do that?" Jade asked astonished.

"Umm, I thought about it and it came out." Violeta said as if it was the most normal thing in the world.  
>"I don't think Uncle Rex can make glass." Jade tapped the window.<br>Violeta shrugged and they descended in newly created submarine.

"I do need a name for the jet ski and sub." Violeta said. "Something cool like tide buster or wave smasher."

"Yeah, well, keep thinking." Jade wrinkled her nose at the names.  
>Violeta and Jade swam over to take a closer look.<br>It wasn't junior but it was definitely not a normal sea animal.  
>"I think that's the squid." Violeta observed. "Should we attack or follow?"<br>Jade made a quick decision. "Let's follow. Maybe it will lead us to junior."  
>Violeta nodded and silently maneuvered toward the EVO.<p>

0o0

Kenji took a deep breath as he strode over to the guard at the booth.  
>He showed the fake credentials Bobo gave him. Why Bobo had a fake ID of Captain Calan, Kenji didn't want to know. After the guard handed back the ID, Kenji explained his business.<br>The guard told him to wait as he made a phone call. Inside Kenji was trembling, worried that they would tell him to leave or worse throw him in the brig. Fortunately, when the guard was done with the call another soldier arrived and he was led to an office. A man in uniform stood up and saluted Kenji who returned it. Kenji noted that the name placard said General Norman Staton.

"Captain Calan, I've heard s lot about you. It's nice to finally meet you." The general said.  
>"Oh uh yes, it's nice to meet you too." Kenji kicked himself. He was sure Captain Calan would not be hemming and hawing. <em>Get a grip<em>! Kenji snapped at himself. "I'll cut to the chase General Staton. My men picked up some strange transmission the other day. After some reconnaissance, we recovered some disturbing data."

Kenji rattled off his rehearsed speech. He handed over the data Jasmine recovered and hoped he was convincing enough.

"This is all very interesting, Captain Calan. But why is Providence not handling this themselves?"

Kenji was expecting this but he couldn't think of a good answer. The problem was Serge didn't want people knowing about Aquania so contacting Providence was not an option. So Kenji had decided to get defensive. "General," He tried to sound as stern as his father. "Are you trying to offend me? I'm here to give you a heads up so that _you_ deal with this situation without us stepping on your toes!" Kenji let his voice rise in irritation.

Just as he had hoped the general backed down. "Now, now, captain, that was not my intent. I was just curious is all. We will take the necessary precautions against this EVO attack."

"Very good general." Kenji let his tone return to neutral. Maybe he had more of his father in him then he thought. "I will leave you to your work."

"You're not staying?" The general said surprised.

"I have other pressing matters, but if you need us…" An explosion outside interrupted him in mid sentence. Kenji cursed internally as the alarms around the base started blaring. He was too late. Junior had arrived.

0o0

"See anything Bobo?" Jasmine asked the chimp.

"Yeah, lots of water." Bobo replied cheekily. He had strapped Angel, who was napping, down in his stroller. Jasmine rolled her eyes. Between him and Rafael who was still sulking, her patience was wearing thin. She would rather be baby-sitting Angel. "How about something more specific? Like an EVO squid or a purplish mutant humanoid?"

"How about a giant EVO whale heading toward the military base?" Bobo asked nonchalantly.

"What?" Jasmine jumped from her perch and grabbed her binoculars. "Holy crap, that's a big one."

"No, kidding." Bobo muttered under his breath.

Jasmine tried to patch through to Kenji. "Kenji? Kenji? Are you there?" Static answered her. "Not again!" She grumbled. "What good is having comlinks if they never work?"

"Beats me." Bobo shrugged.

"We have to stop that thing!" Jasmine went to the steering.

"Hold it, girly. I'm the one with the license, remember?" Bobo pushed her gently from the controls.

"Bobo, we need to stop it from reaching the base. Who knows what trouble it can cause for them?" Jasmine said frustrated.

"Trouble for them? How about us? How are we going to stop that monstrosity? We don't have cannons and only I have blasters." Bobo pointed out.

"We don't need cannons. We have Rafael." Jasmine nodded at the boy sulking in the corner of the boat.

At his name Rafael looked up. "I can do something now? I'm getting bored."

"Yes, Raffy, we have a job for you." Jasmine said.

Rafael grinned.

The whale EVO was cruising toward the beach. Just before it reached the breakers, however, Bobo pulled the boat in front of its trajectory. Rafael blasted the monster. The whale actually flew backwards several feet causing a momentous wave when landing in the water. It dove underneath.

"Now what?" Bobo asked. Suddenly the boat lurched as the whale came underneath them. Jasmine grabbed Rafael and jumped overboard.

"Quick, blast it under the water!" Jasmine cried before pulling both of them under the waves. Rafael had taken a deep breath before submerging. Once underwater they saw the whale EVO trying to tilt the boat over. Rafael blasted it. Being underwater blunted the blast but there was enough of an impact that the whale stopped trying to tip the boat and came after them.

Jasmine nimbly dodged the whale as it flew past. With her free hand she grabbed a fin and they were dragged along by the whale.

Jasmine pulled herself and Rafael close to the EVO so that Rafael could also hang on. Once Rafael was holding onto the EVO Jasmine let go of him. She started to crawl her way to the larger of the two faces. The whale seemed to know that something was on it. It shook violently but was unable to knock either of the children off. It suddenly jumped out of the water. Rafael and Jasmine took a deep breath before the whale submerged. The sudden pressure of hitting the water almost dislodged them but they manage to stay on. When Jasmine reached the mouth, she pulled out one of Bobo's blasters. She set it on overload and threw it into the monster's mouth. She then gave Rafael the signal. They both let go and swam as far away from the whale as possible. Just for good measure, Rafael used his sonic blast to push the whale EVO several feet away. The blaster exploded and whale pieces floated up to the water.

Rafael and Jasmine resurfaced.

"Ewww, gross. Let's do it again!" Rafael declared as he swan through the mess.

"Let's not." Jasmine muttered as she pulled Rafael back to the boat.

"Hey, looks like you took care of Moby Dick." Bobo noted.

"Yeah, but the blaster shouldn't have caused this much carnage." Jasmine said as she helped Rafael into the boat. "Something's not right."

"Um, what about that?" Rafael pointed at something in the water.

Jasmine strained her eyes to see what he was pointing at. She took a pole and fished it out of the water.

"Oh no, no, no, no… This is not good." Jasmine muttered.

"What?" Bobo peered at the object in her hand.

"This is an explosive. It looks like our friend here was on a suicide mission." Jasmine explained.

"So there must be more of these things out there?" Bobo asked eye wide opened.

"There must be more. Just one of these things wouldn't be that much of a threat." Jasmine groaned.

Just then an explosion was heard from the military base. Everyone looked at each other in shock. Kenji!


End file.
